


Rising Shadows

by LokisRealQueen, Thunder_Lady



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Alan Humphries, Alpha Claude Faustus, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha William T. Spears, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Multi, Omega Female Character(s), Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisRealQueen/pseuds/LokisRealQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_Lady/pseuds/Thunder_Lady
Summary: Ummm have a different version of the Fic pre-posted on another Fanfic Network, called Pentagon Plush by Cali Michaelis. I must stress this is a story that she and I are working on together.I'll post an actual Summary when I get one properly done.





	1. Beginning of the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize the beginning, then hello and sorry for the absence of the posting on the other site. If you don't.... Welcome aboard!

Amethyst Heart slept peacefully in her warm bed, cuddling deeply into a Undertaker plush.

“Wake up. It’s Christmas.” Black Heart walked into the room, a bucket of water at the ready. She pulled the covers away, and quickly dumped the Ice water over the sleeping girl.

"Black! You have two seconds before I burn your Pluto plush." Amethyst growled.

“It’s fine, I have like twenty of them anyways.” Black shrugged.

Amethyst cuddled deeper into the now wet Undertaker plush, before grabbing hold of Alois and Grell. "I don't care how crazy they are! I love them!" 

“I saw a package, and it looks to hold plushies…” Black muttered, walking out of the room.

"MAYBE ITS SEBBY, CLAUDE, AND WILLIAM!!" Amethyst squealed, running in nothing but her underwear to the living room. 

Black sighed, following at a more sedate pace. “Don’t open the box without me.” 

"Hey! Where are my triplets!" Amethyst screeched looking for her Trancy servant plushies.

“They were in kitchen last time I saw them.” Black called, walking to the box, with a silver butter knife.

Amethyst ran, and tripped on the rug; falling flat on her face much like Mey-rin would. "OW FUCK! The things I do for my plushies. Oh found a golden butter knife, wait.....aren't all of our knives silver?" 

“No, we got a set of gold ones the other day, while you were raving over Claude.” Black sighed.

"Oh, FOUND THEM!" Amethyst came running back in with triplet plushies. "Okay now open the box!" 

Black cut the tape and found the very plushies that Amethyst was raving for.

"CLAUDE, WILLIAM, SEBBY-CHAN!! Oh I would be so dead if I ever called him that." The purple eyed girl cried out.

Black shook her head, her silver eyes closing. When they opened they were blood red much like Sebastian’s. “I call the Sebs plushy.” Her hair turning black, and styled like how it was in the Richard episode.

"Why can't we share all three of them, since we both fangirl over them all." Amethyst said, her craziness melting. 

“True.” Black shrugged, 

"Push beds together and cuddle all the plushies.....except Ash we only have him for the collection." Amethyst stated, disgust coating her eyes. "Along with Viscount and Lau. YUCK!" 

Black smirked. “No shit. We’re going to do that, with the poor William plush in the middle.”

"Yay! So let's get some breakfast." Amethyst ran into the kitchen, to make pancakes. "We can put Grell and Undertaker beside him, while we cuddle him." 

“No.” Black glared. “Sebs, and Claudikens, maybe.” 

"DUDE YOU WOULD BE DEAD!!" Amethyst fell on the white tile floor laughing.

Black just shook her head, sighing. “Bitch please. I wouldn’t be dead. Kinda hard to kill me, remember?”

"Yes, I know; forget what I am." Amethyst chuckled. 

“Yea yea, Halfy.” Black sneered. “I’m purebreed.”

"Fuck you, I'm proud that my father was an elf and mother was a fairy. I loved my family." Amethyst glared angrily.

“Shadow Shifter, bitch. You know I still love you right?” Black chuckled.

Amethyst let her emerald green and baby blue wings, her hair turned blonde like her father's. "I miss Ada." 

“Would it help if I looked like him, and went to my Male gender?” Black asked, her eyes softening.

"No, just wish he would visit soon...I know he's king but still." Amethyst said.

“Alright.” Black looked at the Sebastian Plushie, before she cuddled it.

"I mean it's Christmas, he used to visit often. My yeildë may be the next in line, but elves are eternal. Ada isn't going anywhere the least he could do is visit." Amethyst hissed, grabbing hold of the Claude plushie.

Black shook her head and changed the plush to William. “This one is so cute~!!!”

“Sebastian is cuter.” Amethyst hissed slightly, nodding her head simply. Picking the other plush up, and cradling him to her chest. She laid a kiss on both of her plushes, snuggling slightly into them.

“They are all cute.” Black snickered. “But.... I see Claude as a brother. Sebs is like a Father.”

Amethyst smirked. “I see Sebs as let me fuck that, and Claude as oh please fuck me.” She snickered, before looking to the two reaper plushes. “William and Alan are cute, but they yours. I respect.”

Black purred. “That I can respect.” She grabbed the Alan plush and kissed it as well. “If kisses brought them to life? I will submit to the fullest extent to which I am able, and let them have me.”

“Oh for the love of Loki yes!” Amethyst exclaimed. “Claude and Sebastian could fuck me all day and night.” 

“Mmmmh~ Have them dominate me until I will be their Omega. Oh yes~!” Black moaned at the thought. “I almost want to go to my room and play with their voices on.”

Amethyst was up with a smirk. “I am going to go and play with the dolls..or at least make them watch.” 

“Mmmm~ I agree with that.” Black grabbed her two of choice and dashed off, the drinking game forgotten.

The only sounds for a good while, that could be heard throughout the house, were moans. Minutes turned into hours, before two very loud screams were heard. 

“What the hell! Who are you!” Amethyst could be heard from her room.

“Let me go!” That was the scream from Black’s room.

“If you would stop your squirming, and answer our questions we will.” A voice vaguely resembling William T. Spears replied from Black’s room.

“I don't know what questions you have, and I can't see you, of course I'm going to squirm!” Black shouted.

“Here.” A softer voice replied, with a light now being seen through the bottom of the door. Black shreaked again, this time,in,absolute shock. In her room, was none other than William T. Spears and Alan Humphries. “I thought that would fix it, but seeing as you screamed….”

“No no no.... I'm just shocked.” Black quickly responded, but was starting to relax a bit, her body still very much interested in playing with her toys.

“Good, as soon as you are dressed we will discu- What are you doing?” William asked, startled when her hand began to fondle him through his pants. “Wha-what are you doing?”

“Seems she likes you.” Alan replied,

Black nodded as she nuzzled the poor stiff Reaper’s hip, her fingers nimbly undoing his belt. “Make me mew for you, or play with me to get your answers. You had interrupted playtime~!”

William growled, whether from frustration or arousal he did not know. He tried to fight a gasp, when her hand dipped within his trousers. “Have you no shame.” He groaned.

“She seems to have good taste.” Alan whispered, hesitantly getting a little closer.

Black purred loudly, getting louder the closer Alan got. “I have great taste, and I want to be able to get a taste of what you both have to give me.”

The younger reaper gasped, when she advanced on him; his member already quite hard. “By the Gods.”

William groaned, curiously dipping a gloved hand to her clit. “You just going to let us toy with you?” 

“Yes, because I know that you will be responsible to help take care of any Child that can result from tonight, or any time after, if we continue.” Black squeaked, before she moaned softly, pressing back into his hand as she dropped Alan's belt to the floor.

“Children..currently this is for needs.” William growled. “We are not a couple.”

“William is right.” Alan agreed, though is mind waa foggy.

Black shivered at the dominant voices. “Yes...” She knelt down and bared her neck, but sat herself to put herself on display.

“We are not marking you...we just met you.” Alan hissed dangerously. “Right now this is about pleasure that is it. Then you will answer all,of our questions.”

William took note of the small,bit of,pink flesh. “You are untouched, save your own fingers and toys? Where does a virgin get these ideas?”

Black shivered. “You might not be Marking me, but I'm submitting to Dominant Males. This is the way I am showing it.”

“That is meant for mates.” William hissed dangerously. “Now answer my question! Where did a virgin get these ideas?” As he began using the handle of his scythe to enter her sopping entrance.

“After answering, put those lips to good use.” Alan added.

Black gasped in surprise, before she moaned loudly. “BDSM. I didn't research on it a lot, but I'm sure I am a Submissive.” She bent over a little bit to take Alan's pants and boxers off, her lips quickly wrapping around the head of the erection coming out.

William growled, before thrusting the handle deeper; smirking at her moans. “You are a little slut...and yet still untouched.”

“Untouched..not for long.” Alan hissed in pleasure.

Black moaned louder at the thought of being impaled by either one of these males, she took more of Alan into her mouth, and to her throat.

William groaned, before removing his scythe. “This will hurt.” He warned, before entering her; he allowed her to adjust.

Alan watched intently, while stroking the girls hair, his cock offering a distraction as well. “Easy girl.” 

Black whimpered at first, leaning into the hand, before she fell slightly into her instincts. ‘There's Dominant Males who are waiting on pleasure, must give....’ She started to move forward, but her body froze at the pain. A few tears escaped and another whimper did as well.

“Stop.” William hissed, gripping her hips roughly. 

Alan shook his head. “Are you trying to be stupid, wait until you adjust. Then motion for him to move, you stay still!” 

Black whimpered at the harsh grip, one hand prying to get him to loosen up. She tried to move her head back, only to have a hand stop her.

“Relax.” William hissed.

Nodding, Alan began to guide her back to the task. “Suck.” 

Black didn't suck, and didn't stop trying to get the hand to loosen up. Her eyes were focused on Alan's own.

“He will loosen once he knows, you will not try to move.” Alan growled.

William growling as well. “You say you are submissive, I believe that was a lie.”

Black’s eyes narrowed down to a glare, rage and hurt swirling in her depths. She pulled off of Alan. “I am a Submissive, idiots, but right now, I am already in too much pain. Of course I'm going to be stubborn. I will not move, but I can't relax until you loosen up a bit. Or was that not clear? Oh right. You don't know what I was trying to get from you. Idiots.”

“You came on to us, what did you expect us to be like? Human?” Alan asked, as William just pulled out. 

“We don't know you, and you expect us to coddle you?” William asked. “Just another Sutcliffe.” 

Black stood up, before she gave a sweet smile. “Just another Sutcliffe am I?” The shadows shifted slightly before a warning rumbling came from behind her. “I didn't expect you to be completely gentle, I am not that stupid.” She addressed Alan. “However I was asking, to the best of my ability to get a slightly loosened grip. I know that I will have problems walking as it is. That just means I have to be extra careful tomorrow. I have limits, and I was trying to be good and let you know that my pain threshold was just getting met. My bad that I was trying to get enjoyment for all of us.” She went to the closet and grabbed a tiger onesie, before she grabbed a pair of panties and her hairbrush. “There are two rooms to my left and right that you can use. Just leave me alone since you are going to be extra harsh. I don't know how you got here, I don't know how to send you back, and I don't care about sending you back. You are big enough to do it yourself.”

William rolled his eyes. “Look yes we were a bit to harsh, but I want you to think about something. We don't know you, and you throw yourself at us and then start speaking about BDSM, and babies and what not. So I want you to think about what that sounds like to two men.”

“Maybe if you had just answered our questions without throwing yourself at us, this could have been avoided. We would not have done anything, if you had not acted as you did.” Alan added. 

“I was in the middle of pleasure. I don't think straight then, so of course it came out the way it did.” Black snorted before she started to brush her hair, roughly and without care. It allowed her to cry out her pain without letting them know that she was hurting outside in her body, just as much as her Soul was withering away a bit more at a time.

“Doesn't matter if you were in the middle of pleasure, you practically screamed slut. Usually when strange men show up, a woman would call out rape.” William pointed out.

Alan nodded. “You threw yourself at us.”

“You don't know everything.” Black said sharply. Her hair twisting into a braid, her fingers nimbly moving. She then dressed and went back to her bed. “Well? Are you going to leave or not?”

“You still need to answer the question of wher-” The sounds of pleasure could be heard once again from a different room, along with male gruntings. “Who is that?” Alan asked with disgust written all over his face.

William wrinkled his nose. “I detect a foul odor..Demons.”

“Huh, so she got her wish.” Black turned away, unconcerned. “Just ignore it. You can do that, or are you scared that we can't handle ourselves?”

“Watch it.” William growled, leaving the room. Alan following close behind.

“I apologize, but understand this could have been avoided.” Alan said, before both of them disappeared.

Black waited for the door to close before she started crying quietly, her heart hurting so much. “Foolish men, they don't know that I wanted them to make me feel stuffed. I'm not even worth the attention of any guy then.” Her voice cracked before she started to cry herself to sleep.

**Amethyst**

Struggling against the men who were holding her down. “Who the fuck are you?! And, what in hell's name are you doing!!” She screeched.

“We want you to answer us a few questions, and as for us... Maybe later.” A vaguely Sebastian Michaelis like voice said.

“Answer these. Where, When, How, Why, and What.” A monotonous voice, close to Claude Faustus’s asked, read demanded.

“I will answer once I know who the fuck you are! I am a freaking Princess..and I will not be treated like this!” She growled, finally able to give one of her attackers a swift kick to the face. Which allowed her to turn on her lamp. “HOLY SHIT!!!! NO!!! NO!! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!!” 

“It's apparently possible.” Sebastian's voice came from the same form, except he was holding his jaw.

“Answer the questions.” The form and voice matching for Claude Faustus, as well.

Moving quickly to grab the half empty bottle of red elvish wine. “The fuck was in this, this can't be real. No way! Malphas and Melotresma are not here, no...no..I am dreaming, that is what I am doing.””

Sebastian snorted before he grabbed her arm, quickly pulling her into his body. “I am very much real, and also very interested in why you are playing alone.”

Claude’s eyes narrowed down at his Demonic Name. “Not dreaming.”

“Well Malphas, I know you are real sir..like seriously Prince of Wrath. So it is nice to meet you, not gonna lie. But, I don't know why or how you are here.” She replied. “I go as far as you are in bedroom.”

“A where, but no when or what and unanswered why or how.” Claude said, his eyebrow twitching.

“It is nice to meet you as well, but I'm after answers, if you would.” Malphas- Sebastian- demanded.

“Hey all I can tell you is, you are in my house. In Charleston, SC and the date is July, 14th, 2018.” She replied, before smirking mischievously. “Also, why do you want to know..why I play by myself?” 

“A good question.... Maybe you can spread those legs and lay down for a bit of man taking care of you.” Sebastian smirked slightly more.

Claude sighed softly, not even really showing it.

“Hmmm...A man? I won't bed a man, now a Demon….I wouldn't mind,having in my bed.” She teased, earning chuckles. 

“Oh, then spread your legs and accept my apologies for the quick, and deep pain you are going to get.” Malphas purred as his shadow filled the room, and his eyes glowing their malevolent magenta color.

Giggling slightly. “Come now, I am not that easy. Why don't you make me spread my legs?” She purred, moving so she leaned back into Claude, he was quite warm surprisingly. 

Claude’s arms wrapped around her waist and he smirked slightly. “Be good and you will have two within your body.”

Sebastian smirked slightly before he grabbed both her legs and using his strength, gently- but very firmly- opened them. “No, She's mine to fuck now. You can get later.”

“Woah, you will owe me dinner for this.” She teased playfully, before she turned and quickly caught Claude’s lips. “You taste delicious.” She purred softly.

Claude grunted before he started to kiss her back, moving to her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking gently on one side.

Sebastian smirked slightly before he thrusted in, his hands holding her hips. “Don't move for now, I will be gentle.” He kissed her neck, on the other side, nipping, licking, sucking and kisses down to her shoulder.

“The great and powerful Malphas…Gentle?” She teased, though she was being quite playful. Moaning at the attention, Claude and Sebastian gave her. 

Sebastian growled at that before he made a motion. 

Claude's eyes widened before he gave a feral pleased smirk. His hips adjusted before he snapped them forward, burying his erection inside of her body as well.

A gasp escaped herself, as she gripped Claude’s shoulders, before she started to remove his tailcoat and shirt; served as a great distraction. Moving just enough so her head buried into his now bare neck, inhaling his scent. 

Claude's arms tightened a bit before he started to give a deep rumbling purr. “You were a Virgin, yes?”

Sebastian chuckled. “Just toys and fingers I'm guessing.”

“I am on earth, and well no human man would ever have a chance in,my bed.” She replied, earning chuckles. “I needed someone who wouldn't coddle me, and think me weak...seems,I've managed to get what I wanted.”

“Yes you have.” Sebastian purred. “Now tell me when you are ready to see stars in the room.”

Claude smirked and gave a slight thrust.

Smirking, she moved her hands to Sebastian. Making short work in getting his coat, vest, and shirt unbuttoned. “Unless you want your clothes on the other side of the room, I suggest you remove them.” She growled, slightly startling the two.

Both of demons undressed without moving, their powers surfacing slightly to store them away.

“Meow.” She purred to Sebastian, before thrusting to him. “Move...please.” She begged, panting as them being naked was quite the turn on.

Sebastian pulled out to the tip, before he slammed back in. He growled happily at her heat, and sopping wet body.

Claude started to leave her body, as Sebastian entered, alternating their pace.

Crying out Amethyst moaned loudly. “Yes! Please!” She was barely coherent, as they pounded into her. “Fuck!”

Both demons were grunting to the tight heat swallowing them. They growled at her tightening body and started to pound her harder.

“Ahh!” She screamed. “Please Malphas! Please Melotresma! Please!” Her pants made it hard, but she still cried out for them. 

“Cum for us. Now.” Sebastian ordered. 

Claude growled in agreement. “Milk us.”

She tried to move a hand down to her clit, but Sebastian growled and stopped her. “Master..please.” 

Claude's hand moved and played with her clit, pinching and rolling it.

Sebastian's changed the angle slightly.

Her eyes closed, as she began to quiver. She could feel them twitching within her molten core, as she felt her hold grow tighter. Warmth in her stomach began to spread, back arched, and inhuman screech escaped her throat. Her juices began to flow, but they did not stop. “Please tell me I can be your play thing?” She mused as she panted.

Both demons pulled out just before they covered her in their finish. “You are going to be our pleasure slut.” Sebastian growled happily, but darkly.

“Fine by me.” She giggled, before she turned and tackled Sebastian. “Though I hope you are not done?” She purred, before licking his neck. Moving to kiss his lips. “Master Michaelis.”

Sebastian instantly thrusted back in her body, pounding harshly. “I'm not.” He growled darkly. His form shifting to his true form, his dick growing inside her.

“Fuck! Yes!” She cried, not bothering to be quiet. “Oh, for the love of hell yes!” 

Sebastian's grunting got louder, before he pulled out and covered her in another load of cream.

Claude's hand pulled her into his chest as he started to pound her, his form changing with each harsh, deep thrust.

“I am not human...I am not in heat, I am not fertile at the moment.” She gasped, at the hot seed covering her; before she moved and nipped at the ravens nipple.

Claude thrusted in again, pounding her extremely hard. “I'm going to fill your body with all my seed.”

Sebastian growled before he started to pound her harder than Faustus.

“You better, or you won't live up to expectations..Master Faustus.” She purred.

Sebastian came inside of her this time.

Claude's hand smacked her ass.

“Come on that was weak, you can hit a little harder then that. Or, is Sebastian truly the better?” Amethyst chuckled.

Claude snarled darkly before he hit hard, hard enough to leave a mark.

“Oh fuck yeah, baby.” She cried out.

Claude's hand gave her another hit, enjoying her cry of pleasure. Before he came inside as well his head rolling back with a roar of pleasure and dominance.

Moving so she held him to her. “Oh Claude, you are a treat.” She whispered, making sure to kiss and nip his jaw. Turning back to Sebastian with a smirk. “Do not worry dear, you are very delicious as well.” Making sure to thrust her hips to Sebastian.

Sebastian's tongue greeted her pussy, his hands gripping her hips roughly.

Claude's lips met hers in a tango of kisses.

“Thank you, oh Master Sebastian..oh like that please.” She purred, her fingers tugging at his hair.

Sebastian nipped on her folds. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the taste of her and himself and his rival.

“Please!! Please can I cum!” She cried.

Sebastian smirked slightly before he sucked her. “Give me a treat, my Slut.” He growled-purred.

Moving down, taking her body away from him; her lips smashed to his instantly. Making sure that Claude could get to her core, if he so wanted. She groaned into, Sebastian’s mouth as the spiders tongue danced with her folds.

“Cum for me, my Trapped Fairy.” Claude growled and hissed. His eyes glowing brightly.

Screaming loudly, as her body spasmed, she collapsed on top of Sebastian. Her breathing ragged, as she playfully started chuckling. “If it's all the same to you, I am not getting up.”

“Of course, Princess.” Sebastian chuckled softly. “I don't mind it one bit.”

Claude's body tucked into the bed next to them, spider legs draping over the Girl who they had toyed with.

“Good, because you are both quite warm.” Right as she started to fall asleep, her door opened. “Black this is not a good time.”

“Sorry... But I- Nevermind.... I'm sorry for waking you.” Black left the tears glistening on her cheeks.

Sighing in exasperation. “If I had energy I would run after her.” Amethyst groaned softly. “Though I don't think I can walk.” 

Claude's arms wrapped around her. “Later today.”

“But you are way too delicious to want to leave this.” She giggled, giving them both a kiss.

Sebastian's eyes looked at the door. “She feels familiar to me.... I want to see what's happened kind of familiar.”

“If you are here..possible a certain stick in the mud reaper is as well.” She replied. “Probably didn't get lucky, maybe he couldn't keep it up.” 

“She did get taken.... But her gate says bruise on her hips, a bad one.” Claude's eyes were closed.

Amethyst growled. “I'm gonna kill him.” She snarled, attempting to get uo; but was tugged down. “She is a sister to me, and the damn reaper is gonna die.”

Claude's arms trapped her to the bed. “Sebastian is going.”

Sebastian nodded in thanks. “I will be back in a minute or two. Sleep, my Slut.”

“My name is Amethyst.” She finally whispered, curling to the spider. “Your legs are warm.”

**Black**

Black curled up on the couch, her eyes still shedding tears, even though she was not trying to cry anymore. She heard quiet steps behind her, but ignored them.

“Little One? Look at me?” Sebastian crooned softly. 

Black turned to him, but didn't look up. “Is it wrong if I try to alert them, even if I engage the activity, that I'm hurting a bit more than I can handle safe? Does it make me a bad person to try and get them to loosen up a bit, but not trying to stop?” 

Sebastian shook his head and pulled her into his arms. “Not at all, not when you are trying to still give them their desires.”

“I thought I smelt vermin.” William growled. “Did you have fun with your play thing?”

“Did you have fun taking joy in the pain of a Submissive? I thought I was stupid at times.” Sebastian sneered. “Before you say anything, I already know that she engaged the act.”

William huffed. “You talk as if you have never taken advantage of a woman, which I know you have. Or does your you need to know about Beast?” 

“Yes, I'm sure she knows-” Sebastian started out.

“She does, the Nun too.” Black spoke up. “Unlike most, he doesn't leave the girl wanting, or in more pain than she can handle without medicine. He respects, but responds to their wishes within reason.” Unlike you, was unsaid but implied heavily.

“Don't flaunt yourself like a girl in heat next time, I am sure that his little toy did so..let me guess a slut? A female Sutcliffe?” He said, gaining a rather pissed demon.

“You have not seen proper women, then. You are a fool.” Sebastian hissed. “There's six different male plushies, and not once has she strayed to any of them. She has only talked, or looked at me, and you. How much do you think it would be for the girl to be counted as a slut. There is another term you should take a look at: Polyamorous. Maybe you can understand that.” Sebastian then took Black into his arms as he took her to the room reeking in her scent. “Sleep, I will talk with you later today.”

Black nodded, curling up to a ball. Her eyes closing as she felt a blanket tossed over her, one made from spider silk and very old feathers- which turned brand new.

Sebastian's eyes widened before he kissed her head gently. “Adopted Daughter, sleep well. I will be nearby.” He left the room, locking the door. “Leave her alone, she has had enough done to her for a few weeks.” His Demonic eyes glowing protectively at the silent Reapers.

“Go back to your tramp.” William hissed, as he slammed the door.

Alan was silent, obvious regret on his face; but he made no move to do anything. Walking back into his own, room and closed the door a little softer.

Sebastian quickly returned to Amethyst and Claude. “I know where I think that I know her from, but I'm going to have to ask her tomorrow.”

Claude's eyebrow arched as he looked at Amethyst.

“Can I knock the reaper perfect teeth down his throat?” She asked, her head instantly moving to nuzzle his chest when Sebastian climbed back into bed.

“Yes, I don't think I would mind, however.... Black may be able to make a Proper Dominant Mate out of one of them. No, it's not Spears, My Slut.” He gave her a cheeky grin as to say that he knew what he was saying, but it was affectionate.

Nodding softly, before yawning. “Excuse me.” Her voice becoming slightly lethargic, as she gave the raven one final deep passionate kiss for the night. “Wings?”

Sebastian's wings wrapped around her calmly, bringing the Spider close together.

“Truce for this Fairy, yes?” Claude whispered softly as he watched her fall asleep. 

“Always.” Sebastian replied, his power echoing it powerfully.


	2. Sorrow and Repentance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapter is Un-Betaed

Amethyst woke with a start, as there were two men trying to wake her. “What time is it?”

 

“Fourteen minutes past ten in the morning.” Claude's voice said from her right.

 

“I was getting worried, you went to sleep at half past four am.....” Sebastian looked at Claude, before he dove in. “Yesterday.”

 

Her eyes flew open. “What? Really? No wonder I feel good.” She exclaimed in shock.

 

Sebastian pulled her into his arms. “Come, Black has holed up in her room as well.”

 

Claude's arms wrapped around her waist as he wove a silver and gold Elvish Dress onto her body.

 

“Thank you, I do not think I would have wanted any type of fabric down there. Still a bit sore.” She teased, earning chuckles. “Oh and Sebastian?” Earning his attention, right as her lips touched his. “Good morning.” Turning to Claude, she proceeded to repeat the process.

 

Sebastian kissed back, as did Claude. “Let's get Black out. She's drowning in pain and sorrow. It's not sitting right with me. I feel like I should be taking care of her.”

 

“Why?” Claude asked.

 

Amethyst, walked out of the room and when she saw William. Knee met dick. “Do not ever touch my friend again, or you will be castrated.”

 

“You couldn't do a damn thing.” He huffed in pain, attempting to stab her with his death scythe.

 

Sebastian instantly grabbed the scythe. “No, I will do it for her.... With your precious Scythe.” He sneered.

 

Claude's arms were closed around her waist, having pulled her out of the way.

 

“Excalibur.” Amethyst suddenly said, causing the sword to appear in her grip. “Sebastian I can take care of him.”

 

Sebastian shook his head. “No, Amethyst.” He glanced over to her before he ripped the Scythe from William.

 

Claude's eyebrow raised before he kissed Amethyst's neck. “Leave it for today, my Fairy. Let us know if he miss behaves, Sebastian doesn't want him dead.... Yet.”

 

“Just wait until my father finds out what he's done, Ada will throw you William in a deepest and darkest dungeon. You will,never see the sun again!” She snarled dangerously to the reaper in response. Excalibur being clutched hard enough for the small jewels to dig into her hand, and for blood to seep through her fingers.

 

The reaper rolled his eyes. “Your father can't do anything to me.” 

 

“He can. We are on his lands for one, two.... He is just a portal away.” Black’s voice traveled into the room, her body wrapped up in the blanket that Sebastian had draped over her.

 

Sebastian moved over to her, ushering her to Amethyst and Claude. “Stay over here for now.”

 

Claude's arm wrapped around her shoulder but it was half automated.

 

Hissing angrily, before Amethyst became aware of how deeply the jewels cut into her hand. “Dammit.” Hissing, willing the sword to vanish.

 

Black just stood still, her eyes were glassy and dead looking. Her already pale skin had took a slightly plastic look, and bags under her eyes.

 

Sebastian's eyes narrowed down slightly before he let an enraged hiss out. “I will deal with you later.” He was still holding William's Scythe as he walked away.

 

Claude's eyes narrowed slightly as the blanket seem to repair itself, taking a fraction of his power to do so.

 

Without thinking Amethyst ran after Sebastian, as he went to the kitchen. “Why didn't you let me kill him?” She wondered, walking up behind him slowly.

 

“Because it's more of a punishment to take the Scythe from a Reaper like Spears. His work actually demands that he is armed at all waking moments. Also, Black is falling ill, she needs someone to kiss up to her. Forcing Spears to do so is going to be fun for us. The other Reaper showed a bit of regret to his actions, so he can just kiss up to her.” Sebastian said, looking pointedly to the door.

 

Claude's eyes flashed in acknowledgement, as he had heard it.

 

Shrugging her shoulders, she presented her blood covered hand to Sebastian. Curious as to what he would do, a strangled gasp escaped her lips one his tongue flashed out. Causing arousal to drip between her legs and onto the floor.

 

Sebastian chuckled huskily at her scent before he licked her hand again, cleaning her blood from her hand. “So sweet and gentle but ferocious and strong.”

 

“I think a shower is in order.” She whispered slowly. “Though I do not think I wish to get clean.” Her words purring into his ear. “Care to join me?”

 

Sebastian growled happily at that. “I would love to join you but I..... I have to get the kitten better. See if Claude will join you?”

 

Smirking. “Very well. Master, I will wait for you though.” Nipping his ear. “Tonight, show me what the demon of wrath is capable of.” She made sure to grab him through his pants, before running to go find Claude. 

 

Claude's eyes were wide when she approached. “Naughty girl. Black, head to the kitchen and stay with Sebastian.” He whispered to her, a slightly Dominant tone in his voice. 

 

Black robotically nodded and went to the kitchen, only to be stopped by an arm.

 

“I wanted to apologize for my actions.” Alan whispered revealing his guilt. “I was childish, and followed Mr. Spears example.” 

 

Black shook her head and lightly smacked his arm away. She passed him and tucked away in the kitchen, in the one chair that could be seen by the entire room.

 

“Stay away from her.” Amethyst hissed, looking back at Claude..she couldn't be truly mad as lust was clouding her judgement. 

 

Claude's eyes were sparkling with amusement, he motioned her over, but threw a glare at the lighter brown haired Reaper. “Let him kiss up to her and prove that he can be a Proper Dominant Male, who is supposed to be protective of a  **hurting** Submissive Female. Do it right before you are disarmed and I have to make you aware of how wrong you acted.”

 

Amethyst growled, as Claude led her away. “He does something stupid and no matter who I have to go through. Both of them will die.” She hissed dangerously.

 

Claude's eyes flashed before he grabbed her still bleeding hand, licking it. “But first I need to take care of my Fairy's desires.”

 

A low moan escaped. “Hmm...what can that tongue of your really do?” She wondered aloud, before launching in order to kiss him. She moaned louder at the taste of her own crimson life off his tongue. “You are delightful.”

 

Claude's eyes sparkled as he pulled her into the shower right next to the room.

 

She giggled, as she hooked her fingers into his waistband. “May I have a taste?” 

 

“Of course, you can make a meal of it.” Claude's clothes vanished, his erection smacking her hand.

 

Her eyes went huge, not even realizing just how big he was. “That was inside me!” Bending down for a closer look. “You are such a big boy.” Licking the tip, enjoying his intake.

 

Claude's eyes closed as his fingers went to her head. “Your getting a meal from it, start sucking.” He ordered dominantly.

 

Taking the head in her mouth, watching her teeth as she sucked. Her hand moving to collect saliva so she could stroke his member, without causing any discomfort to him.

 

Claude's body shivered at her touch. “Oh hellfire.” His hips jerked forward, his eyes clenched shut. His hands tugging her hair gently.

 

Moving so she could run her tongue down the sensitive vein, which made the demon throw his head back. “Does my Spider Master like?” 

 

“Yes.” Claude hissed as Sebastian walked in. 

 

“I see that I have not missed much.” Sebastian chuckled as he grabbed her hips, pulling her away to carefully take off the dress.

 

Looking over to him with a lust filled smirk. “Please undress…” Biting her lip for empathise, before returning to Claude; taking him deeper. Gagging slightly, before taking a deep breath in order to relax and take more.

 

Sebastian's clothes vanished and he thrusted in her sopping body, but waited for her to get used to, before thrusting in.

 

Claude moaned softly as he felt her swallow his length, about half way.

 

“Fuck!” She said through the thick meat in her mouth. Which earned a harsh smack to her ass. 

 

“Now now, My Slut.” Sebastian purred. “Why do you think that you could curse and get away with it?” He spanked her again and gave a very harsh thrust.

 

She glared, before moaning loudly her body thrusting back to meet him. Her mouth falling from Claude’s thick member, her body reacting to the ravens harsh thrusts with delicious and dangerous side effects. “Spank me more, Master.”

 

Sebastian smirked slightly before he pulled out. “You aren't sucking Claude, why should I give you the painful pleasure you want?”

 

Claude's eyes flashed. “I would have stopped you at four, can't hurt her too much or we have to stop sex for a bit.”

 

“Why should I give you that satisfaction of my pussy?” She purred pulling away from Sebastian’s grip and stepping into the shower, the jets turned on quickly. “I've been bad girl..what will you do about it?” 

 

Sebastian smirked. “Make you shower alone.”

 

Claude's clothes appeared quickly.

 

Amethyst giggled, moving so her pussy was in their sights. Her hand beginning to play with her clit, earning her dangerous glares and growls. “Oh..do you like the show?” 

 

Both demons left the room. “Bad Fairy gets to play by herself.” Claude said as he closed the door.

 

To both demons surprise, a naked and wet Amethyst ran up and jumped them. “Now, now,my loves. That was evil.” She purred, giving them both kisses.

 

“You have to have punishment.” Sebastian purred.

 

Claude's eyes showed agreement.

 

**Black**

 

Black sat eating the warm soup Sebastian had set up in front of her. Her eyes half lidded, her body shaking slightly.

 

Her meal was interrupted by Alan, kneeling before her. His eyes held tears of regret. “Please I am sorry, I know what I did was wrong.”

 

Black looked at him before she started to cry again. “That hurt.... I was just trying to be a good Submissive and let you know that I was hurting. I didn't want to stop....”

 

“I'm not very good at that...for I am,not usually a dominant person.” He explained.

 

Black shook her head, getting up. “You are an Alpha.... I don't know what has you hiding it.....”

 

“I've been pressured by another reaper, to suppress myself.” He finally said, causing the girl’s eyes to go huge. 

 

“Who is stupid enough to make you- nevermind.... I think I know who.” Black finally walked to him. “Will you listen to me, and I will do the same for you.”

 

He nodded softly, with a small guilty glint in his eye. “I will say that, it will be difficult for us all. William though an Alpha also isn't use to being in control, he is to focused on his work..he doesn't know how to act.” 

 

“He doesn't have to be in the picture until he learns....” Black sighed.

 

“I was just trying to offer explanation.” He explained.

 

“Yes, but he also doesn't want to change when he is off the clock. It hurts because I know that damn shade is mirrored to my own and I want to rip his head off!!!” Black hissed angrily, Wrath stirring in her Soul.

 

Shrugging, Alan sighed slightly. “He doesn't know how to change. “William has been a reaper for a long time, and he has also been on his own for just as long.”

 

“Well he is about to learn how to open up, or end up with extended time. I know that his Alpha instincts stirred.” Black gave a dark smile.

 

Alan sighed. “I thought you would want to know.” His body began to move away from her, but as he got to the hallway he froze...his mind going through emotions of shock, fear, disgust, and strangely his body was aroused. The girl he now knew as Amethyst had seemingly pounced the two demons to the ground, naked and wet.

 

“Fairy..... Go dress.” Claude's eyes were locked on the Reaper behind them.

 

Sebastian snarled darkly before he used William's Scythe to attack Alan. 

 

Black popped her head out, before she felt jealousy. She left to her room, engaging the lock, not realizing that she was not alone in the room.

 

“Are the demons done, with their whore?” A male voice asked, stepping out of the dark to reveal William. He seemed annoyed and flatout disgusted, probably due to what he had just seen.

 

“Would you shut up?” Black snapped. “She's happy. She has what she wants. I'm stuck with the fact the only two I am interested in are suppressing themselves that they're blind to the world around them. One is Lusting after another and one  **DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE THAN WORK!!!** ”

 

“Alan is not lusting after anyone, he has been forced into many things.” William snapped defending the younger reaper. “Also, my work is all I have.” 

 

“You are a fool then.” Black spat.

 

He growled in annoyance. “Am I the only fool in this room?” His question startled her.

 

“No, but I'm honest with myself, for the most part.” Black shot back after a moment.

 

Rolling his eyes, as he eyed her. “Look, I don't know you enough to be honest about myself to you.” 

 

“I think that you will find the time to listen, that we  _ do _ have a few things in common. However you won't, so don't bother lecturing me about anything. You don't have a right, nor do you have a right to be mad over the choices of another.” Black said after she had slapped him across the face.

 

His eyes darkened. “You are a child, why would I want to be your dominant.” With that he walked out the room. 

 

Black reeled back as if she was struck. Then she stuck her head out in the hall. “Yet you still took my virginity? Perhaps you should take a look at the Type of Soul I have? It's not a  **human** Soul, oh and my body ages different from Humans.”

 

Storming back he glared. “I already know you are not human, have you forgotten I am a Grim Reaper. You reek of a dark elf, you may be older physically..but mentally. You are just a child.”

  
  


“To throw your own words: I don't know you enough to be honest about myself to you. Maybe I need to be a bit childish to keep sane. You fucking forget that you don't know everything.” Black snapped her knee into his stomach.

 

“You are psychotic.” He hissed, not even flinching at the impact. “I have fought countless demons, you are nothing.” He growled, walking out of the room again; allowing Alan to slip in.

 

The younger reaper eyed the girl. “He isn't exactly friendly at times, but if you snip at him..he snaps. However, you can ask Grell. William’s bark is worse than his bite.”

 

“He called me psychotic when he doesn't understand, or forgets that he was the first male to have me...... I'm frustrated. I want to be fucked until both sides are satisfied.” She sighed softly, her fingers digging into her arm until it bled.

 

Alan sighed. “I think it's more than that.”

 

“He called me a Child, mentally. I am, but that's just what makes me.... Well me.” Black's eyes watered. “Add to the fact that he is a Soul Mate, just as you are. I'm hurting.”

 

“It's hard to wrap our heads around that. We have been alone and manipulated for quite awhile now.” He replied, surprising her.

 

Black looked at him before she sunk to the floor. “And when you finally get something good happening it's blindsiding....... I should have remembered that.”

 

“How do yo-nevermind. We just do not like being blindsided that is natural, we were startled and reacted poorly.” He replied. “I do apologize for that, but you will have to be patient with William..takes a while to get the stick outta his rear.”

 

“He needs a good night sleep and a good bit of sex to get it out.” She teased. “Will you please give me a round of sex please?”

 

Alan thought for a moment, not wanting to hurt her feelings. “May I make a deal? Allow us to get to know one another first, I will help with masturbation and what not. However no direct intercourse until we are both truly ready.”

 

Black’s eyes widened before she nodded. “I can agree to that.” Her arms opened up to him, to see if she could get a hug.

 

Smiling the younger reaper embraced her. “To,night, shall we lay down with a fire. Curled up and just talk and learn from on another?” 

 

“I do need some relief tonight....” Black sighed, nuzzling into his neck softly.

 

Alan gave a look. “Not tonight, we must know each others insecurities until we can proceed.

 

“Thank you for your honesty.” Black said as she kissed his cheek softly.

 

He smiled, before getting the fire started. “I don't know if you have any treats to go with said fir-” Alan was cut off by Amethyst running through the door.

 

“Ada is here.” She exclaimed, her excitement mixed with fear.

 

Black stiffened slightly. “I guess that I should get dressed in a dress then....”

 

“He is pissed!” Amethyst added

 

Black's eyes widened before she was quick to dress in an elvish dress of dark blue and black.

 

Amethyst was gone quickly, while Alan being quite startled at the sudden appearance and disappearance. “Ada?” He questioned. 

 

“Father.” Black said in reply.

 

He nodded, as the two walked out together. He tried not to laugh as it sounded like the demons were being given the lecture. 

 

Black gave Alan an amused look. “King Thranduil, May the Valor watch over you.”

 

The young elven princess gave a glare to Black, as she was being forced to endure this embarrassment.  “Ada, please this is a bit unreasonable.”

 

“What is unreasonable, your father is just worried.” William said, how long he had been there Black,did not know. 

 

“It is not unreasonable to be protective of my baby girl.” Thranduil said calmly.

 

Black giggled slightly. “Don't worry Ame-sis. I think that the Reapers need it too, just for the leverage for your Mates.”

 

“Thank you, youngling.” Sebastian said in relief.

 

Claude's eyes held warmth towards Black, but he didn't say anything.

 

“Yes, though Elrond is not here.” Amethyst hissed, before looking back at the disapproving look of her father elf. 

 

Behind him another elf walked forward. “I wouldn't be so sure of that.”

 

“Well hi, Uncle Elrond.” 

 

“Ada, May the Valor watch over you.” Black greeted.

 

Both demons snickered when Elrond started to lecture William, and only William.

 

“Yeah, go Uncle-eep! Brother!” Amethyst shouted, as Legolas suddenly wrapped his arms around her. 

 

“Sister... You have Demonic Aura all over your body.” Legolas said. 

 

Giving a glare, due to the one both Elrond and Thranduil had instantly flashed to her. “You had to say that out loud.” 

 

Black giggled.

 

Sebastian hissed.

 

Claude's eyes were focused on the two Elves.

 

“I see, you two believe yourselves worthy of my sister? Princess of the Woodland Elves?” Legolas asked, gaining the two demons undivided attention.

 

Amethyst’s eyes flashed to Black, clearly asking for help. However, the dark elf was on the ground having a ball. “Its not funny!”

 

“It's hilarious!” Black giggled.

 

Rolling her eyes, Amethyst already out of her brothers grasp was by the two demons. “Your not mad right?”

 

“They certainly better not.” Elrond stated. “They are guest in the house of King Thranduil, and should be honored.”

 

“I am not mad, it was cavity filled sweetness.” Claude answered.

 

A smile graced her lips, but she could not kiss him in front of her father and brother. “Would you like to talk in private?” However it was Thranduil who answered, much to Black’s delight and amusement.

 

“You will not.” Thranduil answered.

 

A pout formed on her face, as she looked to the elf who raised her. “Ada…” The pout was enough to make Black roll on the floor laughing. “God dammit, Black trying to be cute here you are distracting,my pout.”

 

Black continued to laugh.

 

Amethyst began to growl dangerously, but Legolas quickly grabbed her again. 

 

Black stopped laughing and squeaked, hiding behind Claude. “Brother help me!”

 

Claude's eyes widened before he chuckled. “Sorry, little sister, I will not.”

 

“That's my man-” The entire room,froze at her words, heck it seemed that even Amethyst was stunned at her words. Mean, Claude had only been there since last night.

 

“Umm what.” Black said surprise oozing out of her. “He feels like a  brother nothing more.”

 

“I am not yours yet.” Claude returned solidly once the shock passed.

 

“You will be.” She replied, gaining another look from her father. “Uh oh...I'm in trouble.”

 

Elrond nodded. “I am not helping you out of this one.”

 

“Amethyst Greenleaf, you are not going to be a Mate to a Demon! I forbid it, with one exception, which is an improbability.” Thranduil said harshly.

 

Tears entered her eyes instantly. “Ada….” She cried, at the mere thought.

 

Sebastian, who had kept silent for a bit finally spoke up. “If the Demons in question were a Prince and The High Guard for the same Level, would you deny it?”

 

“Impossible, but I would think on it.” Thranduil said, something relaxing slightly.

 

“Ada, that is Malphas!” Amethyst finally shouted, clearly getting frustrated and hurting.

 

“That is supposed to mean something to me?” Thranduil said calmly, but a hint of confusion evident.

 

“Prince of the fifth layer..” She whimpered. “Please Ada, just listen to me..please.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting messy, no?
> 
> Un-Betaed as always.

The whole room was quiet, as the words sank in to who this demon was. Amethyst’s father seemed to be eyeing Sebastian now, with a different light. “Ada..please.” She whispered.

 

“I shall think on it... If... He can prove to me that you are his first and **only** obligation.” Thranduil said.

 

“He adopted me in a sense, so that is unfair to them both.” Black cut through harshly.

 

“I can't abandon a child that had so much Wrath inside of her Soul.” Sebastian spat. “She is a Hatchling to me. I will protect her **with** Amethyst.”

 

Amethyst quickly, broke free from her father and placed a hand on the demon. “Calm down..shh.” She whispered to him, unsure if it would do any good; but she had to try.

 

Sebastian's eyes focused on her. “Amethyst, darling.”

 

Wrapping her arms around him, she was careful in how she laid her head upon him. Listening as his breathing seemed to level out, and the faint sound of his heart beat began. “I am here.”

 

Sebastian curled around her. His eyes glowing, rumbling purr coming from him after a minute.

 

“Better?” She cooed softly, making sure to run her fingers softly down his spine.

 

Sebastian nodded, his purr tapering off. “Yes, Beloved Fae.”

 

Black giggled slightly. “Alan, do you want to go find that fire?”

 

Elrond turned to the younger reaper and eyed him up and down. “What are your attentions?”

 

“Simply to learn more about one another.” He replied, not missing a beat. This caused Amethyst to look up, she gave him a critical look.

 

“If you hurt her I swear I will-”

 

“Kill me.” Alan replied, and she nodded simply.

 

“Ame... Don't threaten Alan. I want to learn more about him.” Black growled.

 

“The threat applied from us as well.” Sebastian and Claude spoke in unison.

 

Amethyst turned to Black simply. “If I did not threaten, then he would not,be warned. He hurts you, and I will break him.”

 

The reaper shifted away from the princess, making sure to avoid the elves as well. “I have no intentions on hurting her.”

 

“Good, then there should be no,issues.” Amethyst replied, before returning her attention back to Sebastian and Claude.

 

Sebastian kissed her lips gently.

 

Claude's lips brushed her cheek.

 

Black hissed angrily before she left the room.

 

The reaper following shortly after, William tried went to move; but Amethyst pinned him a look. “I will kill you.” Gaining her very disapproving looks from her father and brother. “What! He is very pigheaded.”

 

“Don't worry, he is disarmed. He's just a weak puppy.” Sebastian smirked.

 

She continued to snarl at William, waiting for him,to get in her reach. One more inch and she would show him, but of course he managed to avoid that inch. “This isn't over Spears.”

 

“We will see.” Was the reply given.

 

“Here, you can use this.” Sebastian gave Amethyst the scythe that belongs to William.

 

Claude's eyes flashed.

 

Holding it for a moment, before she twirled the scythe. Surprised at how light it actually was, moving to the blade to find it was indeed very sharp. “I’m impressed.”

 

“Should that be a compliment.” The reaper snarled.

 

“Yes, to the blade, but not to you. You let the blade rust.” Sebastian spat.

 

Placing a hand back to Sebastian, before handing the scythe back to him. “Ada, can I have my sword?”

 

Thranduil shook his head. “No, Seilde. As much as I would like to hand it to you, I do not have it on me.”

 

Sebastian purred slightly.

 

Claude's lips pressed on her neck quickly.

 

“Well, I need to go home soon anyway. Something is telling me, that Gandalf will need my help with something.” She said with a shrug, gaining a look for all the elves in the room.

 

“No.” Sebastian snarled.

 

Claude's arms wrapped around her tightly.

 

She smiled at them. “Listen to me, I will be okay. I have been trained with most weapons and hand to hand.”

 

Black came back for a moment to grab a bottle of wine, and orange juice. “Have fun.” She left the room after that.

 

Elrond walked off after her, making Amethyst shake her head in pity.

 

“Ada, can I come home for a few days?” She asked again, moving out of the two demons arms,and standing in front of her father. “Please? I miss the forest.”

 

“You may come.” Thranduil said.

 

Happily she hugged her father. “Yay!” Reminding both her brother and father of her age. She really was not that old as an elf.

 

**Black**

 

Black set down the bottles, pulling a glass down for the wine. “Alan, I'm back.”

 

“Black!” Elrond suddenly said, making the poor girl jump,in shock. “Thought you were getting away without your lecture.”

 

Alan sighed, before he had daggers glared at him, causing him to gulp.

 

“What has become of my daughter?” Elrond went on.

 

Black’s eyes widened before she felt her guise melt. Her outfit changing into a low waisted skirt, the violent purple bruise sticking out, her top a crop top in a royal blue and gold, her skirt much of the same. “Ada.....” Her body shivered as the markings burned across her skin, making her look much like a tiger, it was an off shade of Black.

 

“Who!” He growled.

 

“William.” Alan said simply, watching as the elf stocked out angrily.

 

Black shivered at that. “Would you like to touch, Alan? Just what is showing.”

 

“I would..but I do not want to get on your fathers bad side, anymore than I already am.” He replied, being extremely respectful about it.

 

Black gave him a large, warm smile, before she gently took one of his hands, cupping it to her cheek to lean into.

 

He smiled, before offering her cheek a small peck, his eyes glimmering with joy. “You are beautiful, but I refuse to take advantage of you.”

 

Black, unknowingly, started to relax completely. Yes, she was still scared but his words felt solid and true. She stepped closer, letting go of his hand and laying her head on his chest.

 

He held her, his breathing being the perfect sound for her to truly relax. The small to her head was soft and filled with an unspoken meaning.

 

“What have we here?” Elrond asked, when he came back.

 

Black just hummed softly pressing closer to Alan for a few moments, before she pulled away. “A hug.....” Her eyes were closed, as her markings shifted through gentle, warm colorings.

 

“You don't have to stop on my account, but I expect my daughter to be treated with respect.” Elrond,explained, sternly but he was not mean.

 

Alan nodded respectfully. “Yes sir.”

 

“Oh, and don't be mad. But it seems Amethyst will be going to Mirkwood for a few days.” The elf explained, which had Black rushing out the door in a hurry to the other elven princess; who was packing in her room.

 

Black tackled her in a hug. “No! Don't leave me!”

 

Sebastian instantly pulled both girls up, and smacked the back of Black’s head. “Go away.” He watched her leave.

 

Amethyst had ran after her, before giving a hug. “I have to. I miss the trees.”

 

“Okay, but visit me when you can?” Black asked, as she let go, a tear quietly rolled down her cheek. She quickly went to Alan and quietly tucked her arms around him, her markings rolling through sad, soft colors.

 

Alan smiled softly. “Shall we see her off?” He asked softly, walking into the living room. Listening as Amethyst explained to the two demons about the timing.

 

“Time here will be different, what will seem like a few days to me..will seem more like a few weeks to a month here.” Her words seem to cause the demons quite an array of anger. “Though I will return, with your twin brothers Black..and well can't wait to see what they do to William.”

 

“A week to your day, Ame-sis.” Black murmured. “Hopefully you can find time every day to visit, or take them with you.....”

 

Sebastian's head whipped to Black. “Hatchling, come here.” He spoke with a voice that broke no argument.

 

Claude looked at her before his arms opened for her to get into.

 

Amethyst watched, before looking to her father who shook his head. “I understand.” She whispered, moving to give Claude a hug while Black was with Sebastian. “You will be okay, right?”

 

“We will survive.” Claude's arms wrapped around her waist. “You have to return soon.”

 

Black looked up at Sebastian before she started to purr slowly, feeling his hand rubbing her spine gently. “Father.......” She murmured into his chest and melted.

 

Sebastian chuckled softly, before he gently pulled her to Alan. “She likes your arms, so keep her in them. You have my permission for that.”

 

Alan nodded, to him unsure of what to say. “I have not intentions of hurting her.”

 

Amethyst smiled at the two, before turning back to Claude. “You will behave right?” She teased, earning a playful scowl.

 

William growled from his corner. “Disgusting.” The Prince of Mirkwood made quite the disapproval sound to the reaper, causing William to look at him with confusion.

 

“You toss away a girl who is your perfect match and you think you have a right to be disgusted by the Demons actions?” Legolas said. “If anything.... They should be disgusted with you.”

 

Black flinched as she felt another hand touch her.

 

Amethyst had been the one to place a hand on the others back, glaring at William fiercely. “Legolas, may I use your bow for target practice.” Instantly she regretted it, as her father quickly chastised her for wanting to injure or kill anyone.

 

William smirked at this, finding quite amusement. Which earned him a smack from a certain Spider.

 

Black looked and calmed down, her head laying down on Alan's shoulder. “Ame-sis....”

 

Claude's eyes were glaring at William. “You have no right to smirk at that. She might not be able to make a harsh move........ We happily can.”

 

A smirk formed on the the lips of the princess. “I can still kick him out of this house, even if I can't hurt him physically. William unless you do something to fix your idiotic self...you will out of here by the end of the month.” She growled, revealing the authority in her role...she was her father's daughter. No one could mistake that.

 

The Demons smirked. “We will gladly enforce that.”

 

Black just tucked further into Alan's chest. “He can just get out now, in all honesty. But then I would worry about the poor sap that takes him in.”

 

“No one around here would….maybe he will go annoy some dwarf lover.” Amethyst mumbled, yep definitely Thranduil’s.

 

William narrowed his eyes at her, if it was not for all the males in the room. No doubt Amethyst would have been smacked, and then her father would kill him.

 

Black glared at him. “You leave my sister alone. You have already gotten a my body and yet you want to hurt my sister. You can stay alone in a Cell for all I care. I don't want to have you near me if all you will cause is pain and sorrow.”

 

Thranduil smiled at Black. “That can be done. I will have one ready today.”

 

Sebastian snickered, before he realized what he heard. “He took your....” He received a nod.

 

Claude's fist was instantly on William, giving him a solid punch.

 

Amethyst, was no better if it wasn't for Legolas she would have William in a beaten pulp. “Let me,go, he deserves it!”

 

The reaper on the ground clutching his cheek as he glared at the demon spider. “You will regret that.”

 

“Oh come on Legolas, he just threatened my Claude.” She was furious.

 

Sebastian's power flooded the room. “You will regret that.” His voice echoed with Wrath and Power. Shadows encased the Reaper.

 

William glared angrily at the shadows around, he would not allow himself to succumb to a weakness known as fear. “Vermin!” He spat.

 

Amethyst stood there watching the shadows with interest. “Sebastian…”

 

Sebastian clawed off William's clothes, leaving deep scratches that were bleeding furiously

 

The younger reaper watched with horror at the black mass, before looking at the father elves. Something told him, this would be the last time for a while they saw Amethyst if Thranduil had any say.

 

Amethyst looked to her father, and she knew that look. Sebastian had just messed up his first chance and there was a big possibility, of him not getting a second. “Can I say goodbye…” She whispered softly, a tear coming to her eye. This caused the two demons to freeze realizing the mistake.

 

Claude's arms tightened around her.

 

“You do realize, that within my rights of Adoption, Hell’s Tradition.” Sebastian paced. “We are **Demons**.”

 

Thranduil nodded. “Well reasoned argument, as such I can pull this one. Elvish Traditions do not allow for Violent Mates. Swallow that one, Malphas.”

 

“Ada, he is protective…..but he is not violent towards me.” Amethyst tried, her arms,moving to wrap around Sebastian.

 

William was smirking with triumph, while he was bleeding. He started chuckling, which caused Alan too surprisingly smack him upside the head.

 

“You are worse than before.” Was all Alan said.

 

“Ada, can I give him a kick in his dick?” Black said her eyes a gold color.

 

Claude's eyes widened. “Sister, calm down. Now.”

 

Elrond nodded. “I agree, Black calm down. He will,be taken to Rivendale. There he will face trial of the elves.”

 

“Perfect.” Amethyst suddenly smirked, from her spot in Sebastian’s arms.

 

“Ada, I wish to come. I want to hear the excuses so that they can be countered.” Black said firmly.

 

Sebastian shook his head. “You have to stay here with me, Claude and Alan.”

 

Claude nodded. “I'm sorry, sister, you do have to stay here.”

 

Amethyst gave her friend a sad smile. “You know the rules.” She turned to Elrond who nodded his head.

 

“I apologize child.” He whispered.

 

Black sighed. “You will tell me what happens, right?”

 

“Yes.” Amethyst replied, gaining a look. “When I can come back.” She whispered, moving once again to hug Sebastian. Tears threatening to spill from her eyes, as she tried to hold them in. It waa in vein as a few began to surely make themselves known.

 

Sebastian looked in her eyes and kissed her lips gently. “Please return as soon as you can.”

 

Claude's lips met her neck, leaving light marks.

 

Black hugging Ame softly, whimpered at the moment.

 

“I love you, Malphas.” She whispered, turning to Claude, repeating the words before she disappeared in a flash of light. The male elves lingered for a moment, Legolas eyeing the two confused demons carefully.

 

“We will be watching.” Legolas said simply.

 

Black nodded.

 

Sebastian and Claude both nodded.

 

One by one the elves began to leave, William forcefully was pulled into one of the lights. Leaving Elrond to be the final elf to leave aa he turned and looked at his daughter.

 

“Stay safe, and take care.” He told her softly, gently embracing her.

 

“I love you too, Ada. I wish you the best of health and happiness.” Black murmured in return, hugging him slightly tighter than he did.

 

He smiled into her hair. “I will visit you soon, your sister will join me.”

 

Alan walked over, keeping his distance until the elven lord allowed him to get closer. When slowly Black walked into his arms. “I will keep her safe.” He vowed.

 

Black nuzzled into Alan's chest as Elrond vanished. “Alan, please keep me close tonight?” Her eyes brimming with tears.

 

Sebastian and Claude, both, retreated into the shadows.

 

“I will.” Alan whispered softly.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered softly before she laid her head on his chest.

 

Gently, he led her back to the room. “Lay down, it has been a long day. The week will,only be longer while the demons do not have their girl.”

 

Black nodded, kissing his cheek softly, curled up to his side and promptly fell asleep.

 

Looking over, Alan noticed Sebastian in the room he felt a little fearful. “I have no intentions of defiling her…” He stuttered.

 

“I know, I also want to know how that bruise got there.” Sebastian said calmly.

 

Biting his lip, Alan explained what had happened during the night. “William gripped her hip to hard, trying to get her to stop moving to adjust...He really doesn't know how to,control his strength.”

 

Sebastian nodded, accepting the story. “Good night. Take care of my daughter.”

 

Black cuddled closer to Alan, feeling her blanket draped over her.

 

“Sebastian..you will see her again.” Alan reassured the demon, startling him.

 

Sebastian smiled at him. “Thank you, Humphries.”

 

He nodded, before turning back to Black. Giving her a small peck on the top of her head, turning back to the demon shortly after. “May I ask a personal question?”

 

Sebastian nodded. “Go ahead, however, I do not know if I will answer.”

 

“Do you love her?” He asked, causing the demon to almost ponder the question. “I understand that by saying if you do..binds you to Amethyst, but would that be a bad thing?”

 

“That is an answer for another time.” Sebastian finally said.

 

“You do, but you are waiting for her to be there when you say it.” Black said, her voice sleepy.

 

Alan looked down before smiling. “I think the person you love should always be your first priority. What do you think Black?”

 

Black nodded. “But it's also his choice.”

 

“Both his, and Claude’s.” Alan chuckled, before pulling her closer. “Now you, back to sleep dear.” He whispered, her head now firmly on his chest.

 

Sebastian chuckled softly as he vanished, a second vanished as well.

 

Black leaned up and kissed his cheek before she fell asleep once more.

 

The young reaper smiled at the little tigress. “I promise to protect you. Always.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sebastian/Claude**

 

Sebastian woke up, as rare as it was for him to sleep, on a warm chest.

Claude's arms tightened a bit, enjoying the site of the sleeping Raven.

They both looked up at the sounds of something ripping.

A portal seemed to be forcing its way open, quite literally forcing. When Amethyst suddenly fell through on to the floor. “Ow!”

Both Demons were up and grabbing her in seconds, kissing her and her body- through clothes- everywhere.

She giggled. “Sadly I can't stay long, it's only been five minutes..and I forgot my bow.” Her lips met theirs gently.

Sebastian kissed harder. “What happened to the stupid Reaper?”

Claude's eyes widened. “It's been two weeks since we heard from you.”

“I don't know. He is in Rivendale and I am on Mirkwood..or at least I am making the journey to,Mirkwood.” She replied.

“Will you let us know when you are able to hear anything?” Claude asked.

She smiled. “Of course, my dear Spider.” Her lips met his in a fit of passion. “I don't want to leave you hear..but if Ada finds out I'm here..I could easily be gone longer.”

“Then we shall leave you a gift.” Sebastian murmured into her ear a few sentences.

Claude's lips met her neck. “I want to get you as a friend, but a submissive.”

“I want you as a lovers.” She whispered, causing them both to freeze. “I must go.” In a flash she was gone, her bow firmly by her side.

 

**Black**

 

Black giggled slightly as fingers brushed against her hips, away from her hips.

“Oh, are you ticklish?” Alan asked, as he began running his fingers on her hip again. “Uh oh..you have a weakness and I must indulge.”

Black giggled, before she leaned up and kissed his lips. “No, you don't have to indulge.”

“Oh yes I do.” He said happily, before two very distinct upset and distraught roars could he heard. “Can we ignore it?” His voice revealed he was frightened, of what he did not know.

“Father and Brother? Not really, they might migrate into here, Let's go to the Kitchen, and see if Father will cook.” Black kissed his lips again, gently.

He looked down at her. “I can cook. I hope you like a traditional English breakfast.”

“I don't mind.” Black giggled slightly before she got up, revealing that her crop top had ridden up to reveal her nipples.

Alan however was quite respectful, being kind enough to pull the shirt down. Giving her a small,kiss on the cheek; before opening the door. “After you, Mi’lady.”

Black was blushing, but she giggled slightly. “Thank you, my good sir.” She kissed his cheek in turn before she headed to the kitchen, hearing the sounds of cooking already in the aforementioned room. “Good morning, Father.”

“Hatchling, have you rested well?” Sebastian paused to give her a hug, and a kiss to the top of her head. “Go sit, I will be done with breakfast for you both in a minute.”

Alan pouted. “I was gonna cook….are you alright?” He asked the demon.

“I will be..... Eventually.” Sebastian answered.

Placing a hand on the demon. “You need to talk, I am here.” Alan spoke softly, moving back to Black after.

Black purred loudly and nuzzled his chest.

“You will have to suffer through the demons cooking, I hope you do not mind.” Alan teases gaining a funny look from said demon. “No,offense.” He squeaked.

“Father can cook, you know.” Black giggled.

Sebastian sighed. “You will get away with it this time.”

“I was just trying to lighten the mood.” Alan stated, putting his hands up.

“Father is pretty Prideful in his cooking skills.” Black giggled.

Sebastian lightly knocked the back of Black’s head, earning a laugh from the girl.

A smile formed on the reaper face, as he gently turned to see a very upset Claude walk in. “Are you okay?”

“Stay silent.” Claude said calmly, if monotonous.

Alan nodded turning back to Sebastian, knowing he would be the only one to talk eventually. He nodded offering respect.

Black kissed Alan's cheek. “How about we just go sit down.”

Sebastian pushed them to the table.

A smile appeared on his face when, a portal suddenly opened up. Alan’s eyes went huge as a certain elf came tumbling down, with an odd looking creature. “What. Is. That!!” He yelled, bringing the demons running.

“AME!!” Black jumped up, grabbing a shadow, it quickly formed into a form of a blade.

Sebastian and Claude jumped up and started to beat back the beast.

Amethyst was quick with her dagger, surprising the demons on how just light on her feet she was. “This is what journeys always hold, when will there be peace.” She grunted.

Black hissed as her arms were scratched heavily.

Finally the elf got a good blow, causing the creature to fall dead. “Sorry, didn't mean to open the portal.”

Sebastian and Claude both kissed her gently, moving to clean her wounds.

Black went to Alan, nuzzling his chest.

In a fury, Amethyst, kissed both demons as well. “I thought you would he mad at me, about earlier……”

The reaper looked down, and held Black close watching the other girl. He was unsure of what to say after what he had just seen, wanting to say it was a dream. He knew better though.

Black curled up into his chest, her eyes closing before she passed out.

Sebastian's head snapped at to Black, as he felt her awareness drop. “Hatchling.”

Claude's arms wrapped around Ame softly as he motioned Sebastian to look after his Hatchling.

“Go.” Amethyst gently said, placing a hand on the raven. “Come back when you can.” Her lips touched his for just a second before he went to Black’s side.

Sebastian kissed back and was quick to get to Black, who looked paler than before.

“What is going on?” Alan asked, looking to Amethyst.

She shook her head. “She is a dark elf and I am a light..I really don't know all the differences.”

Sebastian sighed. “I do. You have any idea of how much she practice using her powers?”

“No. She doesn't tell me, granted she can't practice in my presence..it could kill me.” She replied, shocking everyone in the room. “Yet we are best friends.”

Alan smiled. “Opposites attract?”

Black, after a few minutes, began to stir. “Ugh.... That feels horrible......”

“How long has it been since you practiced?” Sebastian asked, sternly.

Claude's arms wrapped around her shoulder. “Tell us so I can get what you need.”

Amethyst, seemed to be taking note of the portal growing larger. “Black, you practice..I have to go.” She explained, before disappearing from which she came.

The reaper stood there, before taking note of the demons who were concerned for the girl. Yet they were also glaring at where the portal once was. To say it was going to be a long day, is putting it mildly.

Black sighed as she felt her entire Aura explode outwards. “Damn.... It's hard to hold back....” She felt her teeth and claws growing out. She did a full body shake as ears and a tail popped out. “Oh Hellfire ow.....!”

Sebastian sighed, starting to reach message the freshly released. He stopped as a dark hiss filled the room.

Alan looked downright terrified, as he sat there and watched. On one hand, he did find this an incredible turn on..on the other this much power did frighten him; quite a bit.

Black gently took Alan’s hand. “Alan? Just because the shell has changed, has my Soul?” Her markings a light devouring black.

Sebastian hummed. “His should suffice for the time being.”

Claude's eyes flashed. “Yes, but she is going to need the idiot’s as well.”

“No..you have not changed.” Alan whispered softly, slowly bringing her close to him.

“Good.” Black gave a large smile, showing a second set of fangs- though smaller- had grown. She kissed his cheek softly before she moved her lips down to his neck, sniffing and licking gently.

Sebastian grabbed her neck before she did more than that. “Stop.” He said, speaking like a Dominant Male, and Father.

Claude's lips curled back. “Calm down. I can smell you are not truly ready for anything.”

The younger reaper was startled, as he to was not ready for that. “Black…..”

Black shuddered before she stopped. “Doubt me now?” She asked. Her eyes were clouded.

“No, I do not doubt you. I simply still wish to know you more. We have only been courting for a few weeks. It takes longer to know a person.” Alan replied, being the gentleman that he was.

Black giggled slightly before she felt a portal opening, from a waterfall area. “Ada!” She called when the elf was visible.

“Lord Elrond.” Both Demons greeted calmly, Sebastian letting Black go to her Elvish father.

Elrond nodded. “The reaper will be sentenced, Five years in the prisons of Mirkwood.” He stated getting to his visit. “Unfortunately, that also means Amethyst must remain for that time..as she has been visiting.”

The younger reaper turned and looked to the two demons, it was obvious they were not okay.

“Ada... I don't think I will be able to survive that long......” Black said honestly.

Sebastian looked at her for a reason.

“He, as much as I want to hate him, is my Twin-mate.” Black said, answering the question as solidly as possible.

Alan wrapped an arm around her softly, before looking to the elf.

“I am sorry child, but this was not my call. Lady Galadriel made it, she was quite distraught. Your brothers wanted him executed.” Elrond explained.

Sebastian's head bowed. “I don't think you will be able to see her healthy until she has him near her again, then.”

Claude sighed softly as he vanished.

“I know, but this is all I could do. Be thankful it is both the full ten.” Elrond whispered.

Alan had wrapped his arms tighter around Black, before looking to Sebastian and back to Elrond. “Amethyst’s own mates are here….”

“They are, but sadly fathers word is law..and it does not help that Thranduil is king and with Legolas rejecting the throne…” The older elf paused. “She must be prepared to be queen.”

Black’s form shuddered before it shattered in a dark light, a sable tiger cub taking her place.

Picking her up gently, before placing the cub in Sebastian's arms. “You need a kitty.” He joked trying to gain a small smile,on the demons and tigers features.

Elrond turned to the demon, who was holding his daughter. “I will tell you this, Thranduil’s daughter loves you...it is almost painfully obvious.”

Sebastian nodded in thanks, scratching behind Black’s ears.

Black pawed at Alan. “Alan? Carry me! Please!”

“Okay.” He whispered taking her back, but keeping her in the demons reach.

Elrond watched the little cub. “I will speak to Thranduil..to see if we can set up meeting times.”

Black chirruped with joy.

Both Demons, as Claude was still listening in, rushed and hugged him tightly.

The elf was shocked. “You do love her.” 

Alan nodded to the elf, answering for the demons. Since it was so obvious.

Both Demons sighed. They would say the answer in front of her.

Black shivered. “It's cold...”

“When you can say it in front...then Thranduil will give full consent. Until then..I suggest you beg.” Elrond explained. “He is not a very happy elf at the moment, and is quite protective of her.”

Alan moved so his jacket now covered her gently. “Better?”

Black purred. “Yes, but I was kinda hoping you would hold me closer, you are starting to feel a little bit warmer than before.”

The Demons gave a sour look. “We know.”

“She is begging to see you, do not worry she asks about you often.” Elrond replied.

Alan smiled as he held her closer. “Do you want me to put you in bed? Once your father leaves that is.”

“Can I get something a little bit special tonight?” Black asked, giving him the kitten eyes.

“ **No.** ” Both Demons shouted.

Claude's lips pursed. “You have shifted into that form, to conserve what energy you have, so we will not let you leave it.”

Sebastian nodded.

“Also I told you, I have told you I wish to get to know you first.” Alan added, as Black blushed.

Elrond shook his head. “I did not need to hear about seduction attempts.”

“I'm asking to sleep on top of him.... Not for anything sexual.... Tonight.” Black pouted.

Alan blushed brightly, as the rest of the room chuckled. “Oh.”

The male elf sighed, before turning back to Sebastian. “If you need. Place him in a chastity for me.”

Sebastian chuckled.

Alan gulped, moving away from the group. Black firmly in his arms as he scarcely back out of the room. “Your father is scary.” He whispered.

Black giggled.

“However something says, Thranduil would actually do it to the demons.” Alan added.

Black giggled harder, climbing onto his shoulders, her nose nuzzling into his neck.

Laying her down on the bed upon arrival, before grabbing her a little water. “Here, this might help.”

Black shook her tiger. “Thank you, however..... I will need something else. I am not sure if you are ready to move forward with the Mating.”

“I already told you.” Alan said, revealing slight annoyance. “In the living room, I said I want to get to know you better. “

“All you had to do was say no.” Black said calmly, her voice saying that she was exasperated.

Alan sighed. “I did, earlier today.”

Black gave him a bland look. She felt her body changing and went under the covers. When her head poked out, it was the Neko version. “Umm... Mind handing over the robe to your left?”

He nodded, not allowing his eyes to wander. Handing her the robe and turning around to allow some privacy.

Black pulled it on, but didn't close it. “You can look at me you know. I will be below you wreathing and begging you for pleasure at some point.”

“I am a modest and humble man. I will not look now, for I want some decency and surprise. I may have seen it before, but that carries memories I would like to forget.” He calmly explained, motioning that he would leave the room. If she did,not stop.

Black rolled her eyes and tied it shut. “Fine.... Just remembered that I have grown up with Demons.”

“I am not a demon.” He reminded simply. “Also, Sebastian and Claude also seem,to respect their girl.”

“Yeah, but.... Nevermind....” Black said as she felt a throb in her body, causing a violent twitch.

Alan left and returned, with the meal that Sebastian had made. “Eat.” He told her, before sitting down on the bed.

Black decided to behave and ate the food without fussing. Her eyes were focused only on her food, her wish to have a talk during her meals suppressed.

“You know, I am only doing this to show you the respect you deserve. I plan to treat you like the queen you are...but you must understand I wish to show you what comes besides a bed mate.” He told her.

“I know... Still hurting that I know who my Twin-mate is locked up and I can't reach him.” She returned, before she completely fell silent.

He nodded. “I know, but he did make some rather poor choices.”

Black didn't respond to that. Her body starting to shake as she felt something strike her back.

Gently, he took the plate away before lifting her into his lap. Alan gently stroked her head, as he cooed softly to her. “I have you.”

Black quickly as possible got out his hold, leaving the house in her robe. The shadows changing her to the blue/gold crop top and low-ride skirt.

She was met by Elrond “I cannot reduce his sentence anymore.”

“Was whipping part of the Sentence?!” Black asked, wildly, crying out as another came in the same spot.

He sighed. “If he said anything rude to the Princess, Prince, or King you know what happens.” This seemed to catch her attention. “Thranduil is a proud elf, and will protect his families name.”

Black nodded. “35 years, with whipping without break..... I hope that I will survive.” She finally said, her body collapsed after that, the pain reaching past her limit.

“It won't be 35 years. It is 5 years in this world that will go by, not Middle Earth.” He explained, causing a rather shocked look from his daughter.

“I.....”

“So he will be gone for a few months in Middle Earth, Amethyst will be gone a little longer.” He explained.

“He has 9 months, and she is going to be gone for the entire year, isn't she?” Black asked.

“She is going to be gone for a few years.” Elrond replied.

Black sighed softly. “Ouch.”

“But, she has duties. Also it appears Gandalf may drag her into something. You know how indebted she feels to him.” Elrond added, smiling softly. “I tell you this, because I know you do not part from,her often.”

Black nodded. “Thanks.”

“You are welcome, your brothers will be here in three days time.” He explained. “Please make sure that Alan stays respectful..if he doesn't they will not be kind.”

“I have a feeling that they will approve of Alan. He won't touch me except for soft kisses that are loving, but plain.... I know I'm complaining, but my body is going crazy and hurting because I have no way to get to the place where it wants....” Black sighed, but growled.

Elrond sighed. “Is it not enough that he loves and respects you, most women want that. He doesn't want to use you as an object, instead he wants you as you are.”

“I know.... But..... My body needs attention too.” Black responded.

Elrond shifted uncomfortably at that. “You are my daughter..I don't need to know that."

“Yes, you do... You are also a healer.” Black gave a cheeky smile. “It's always good to know when a person you are working on is sexually active.”

“No I don't! Not when she is my daughter!” Elrond hissed. “Inform Arwin, she is also a healer.” He pointed out. “Or Galadriel could even get you what you need.”

“Bah, I have been here too long.” Black sighed. “When can I come visit you, Ada?”

“Soon.” Elrond replied.

“I need a specific amount named, please.” Black gave blandly.

“When the ring has been found and destroyed.” Elrond replied, causing Black to freeze in shock and fear. “That is another reason why Amethyst is there, she is going to try and find the ring. Hopefully before it is too late.”

Black nodded. Her eyes closing on a memory of a dark time. “Yes, Ada.”

“Thank you..oh and if the demons have heard this..you tell them. Making sure know portals are open, because Thranduil would not like to be bothered right now.” Gaining an amused look from his daughter.

“I will, but it does feel rather empty here now, doesn't it?” Black giggled. “Right, Alan?” She looked back at the doorway.

“Black, you ran out the house. He is still in the bedroom, giving you the privacy that he believed you wanted. He is very honorable.” Elrond whispered.

“Yes, but I have a feeling that he can still hear me.” Black said calmly.

“He is being spoken to by Sebastian.” Elrond replied.

“Thought he had left already-” Black froze before her body locked and she screamed in pain.

Elrond moved and held his daughter. “Sounds like William did something stupid.”

Sebastian rushed out to Black before he started to growl with anger.

Alan to was running, growling as every part of his body screamed to protect.

“William is being punished, he probably offended the king.” Elrond whispered.

Black started to claw at the arms wrapped around her. Her eyes closed and her markings dark.

The elven Lord just held his daughter closer to him, kissing the top of her head. He did this often once when she was a child, and it had been the only way to calm her. “My princess…” He whispered.

Black’s response was to freeze, before she went limp, crying madly. “You idiot! Keep your mouth shut!”

“I took my immunity. By now I am used to your toxins, so do not use that tone with me.” Was his response, holding her closer. 

“Not you, Ada.... My idiot of a Twin-mate.” Black said as her mind slightly focused on her surroundings. “Alan.... Father.... I'm going to need your help for the next one..... It's going to be worse.”

Elrond handed his daughter to Alan gently, watching as both he and the Raven surrounded her. “I will stay, until you are asleep my child.” He whispered, he hated feeling helpless for his dark daughter.

The reaper held her close, cradling her body to him as she whimpered. “I am here, I am here. I will not leave your side.” He whispered gently, watching as Sebastian stroked her hair.

Sebastian's eyes widened before he let go. “Humphries. She needs a proper Alpha. Her body is going insane for the bond, it is the only thing I can think of right now that is going to be helpful.”

Black cried out again, it being long, loud and painful. Tears of a silver-blue color rolled down her cheeks.

Alan stood, carrying the younger elf in his arms. Upon reaching their room, he laid her down; startled to find Claude sitting with a book. “What are you doing here?” He asked, looking back Black as he kissed her tears away gently.

“Has Sebastian told you that she is slowly dying inside due to the fact that she has found her Twin-mate and the only way to stop it is an Alpha Claim?” Claude said, calmly turning a page.

Biting his lip, before allowing his scent out. The Alpha in him dying for the Omega before him. Turning he growled at the other Alpha male in the room. “Have you told Sebastian, you marked Amethyst?” Watching as the demon stiffened, before turning back to Black and sniffing at her collarbone.

Claude's eyes narrowed slightly before he stood. “Before you Mark her...” He gave Alan a solid punch in the chest, his hand covered in Hellfire. “When you can get up, you're welcome.”

Looking over to see that in the doorway, and angry Sebastian stood. He was glaring at Claude dangerously. “Seems you are in trouble.” Alan hissed to the spider, as he stood up. Going back to sniffing Black’s collarbone, before his teeth sank into flesh. The effect almost immediate, as her aura became calmer, and more controlled.

Black went limp, relaxing to the bite of her Alpha. She bared her neck a bit more, completely submitting to the Claim, causing it to be inked into her skin.

Drinking from an Omega was am experience, every Alpha dreamed about. Vaguely he could hear the two demons fighting, trying not to become violent due to Thranduil..probably keeping a very close eye on them. Alan moaned as her life essence trickled warmly down his throat.

Black sighed softly as she felt her Alpha enjoying her blood. “Alpha.... My Alpha, please not too much this time.”

Both Demons stopped at the sound of Black’s voice, quickly vanishing to get away from the next part.

Sighing as he pulled from her neck. “I will bed you,right after you take a nap. You need your strength.” He hissed, sensing her weakened state.

Black nodded, before she fell asleep. Her body was relaxing further than before.

Kissing the top of her head, before he stormed into the living room. Grabbing cranberry juice while looking at the two demons, who were eyeing him. He took a note at their bulges through their trousers. “You both need your light elf.”

“Yes, but she is busy with her lessons for the day.” Sebastian sulked.

Claude threw a book at him. “Get back to your Submissive. She is going to panic soon if you don't return before she wakes.”

He growled dangerously. “I am going, but she needs this..and you damn well know it.”

“We do, we're just saying hurry.” Sebastian answered as a panicked Omega call went out.

Alan sighed and walked back to the room, to,find Black still fast asleep. Until he heard Elrond in the other room, yelling for the demons to,hurry. Then it was silent, as he guessed the demons were now gone for a bit.

Black stirred a bit, blinking her eyes for a bit. “Alan? My Alpha?”

“I am here. You are not fully rested.” He said, climbing in the bed next to her. “Will this help?”

Black tilted her head before she nodded her head. “Like we usually do, please.”

Kissing the top of her head, before giving her lips a gentle peck. This seemed to startle the young elf, as Alan pulled her closer to him.

Black finally purred loudly and nuzzled into Alan's chest, falling asleep quickly.

He sighed, as he could feel the pressure in his pants. He ignored it for her sake, as she hummed giving her a loving lullaby. “You are precious.” He whispered softly.

After the night passed, Black stirred, moving to where she was completely on top of him, and easy to get into.

“Patient, and drink your juice.” Which made the poor girl blush at his dominance.

Black sat up and squeaked, before she moaned softly at the feeling of his erection. She took the glass of cranberry juice and scrunched her nose. “I don't like this one....” Despite the protests, she still slammed it back.

“it is the best for strengthening blood.” He responded. “Also you should not have drank it so fast, it can make you sick.”

“I am used to it going down fast.” Black responded to him, her head tilting slightly before she felt her clothes vanishing.

“BLACK!” Alan said, his form suddenly dominating, revealing she was in a lot of trouble now.

“It wasn't a purposely done action, Alpha!” She whimpered, submitting immediately.

“You are going to eat, and you are going to get your energy up! I can sense you are still weak. Currently in your state I would hurt you more!” Alan growled.

Black flinched back, her head bowed. She didn't feel weak, just tired. Her eyes started to close, but she refused to go back to sleep.

“Allow your body, to do what it needs.” He ordered, as his eyes narrowed. “You may rest in the living room, but you will eat, rest, and allow your body to heal.”

Black lifted her head, and gave him a stubborn look, but moved off of his lap and tried to get to the door on her own, whimpering with every step that she took.

The reaper sighed, moving and picking her up. “You are stubborn.”

“Yes, but I don't think I will be able to completely pain free.” Black responded.

He smiled softly. “I am happy to help you through the pain, and wait until you are fully healed.” He began softly. “I know you do not wish to wait, but if you are going to have discomfort almost every time you move...would cause me to never forgive myself.”

Black blushed slightly before she nuzzled him. “If I told you that I like a little pain with my pleasure..... What would you say?”

“There is time for that, today is not that. Not only is your body sore, but so is your mind.” He responded, revealing his respect in a better light. Alan was honorable and the ideal mate to most.

Black couldn't help but kiss Alan quickly, her body turning to him, and pressed.

He kissed back, before he laid her down on the couch. “Now allow me to cook up a feast.”

“Not a feast, please, just a simple breakfast...” Black gave him a soft look.

He grinned. “I apologize but I was born to serve you.” This caused a raging blush.

“My Alpha, I find it this to be the opposite!” Black shot back.

“Hmm.” He chuckled, moving to the kitchen to, begin cooking.

Sebastian walked into the Living room. “Hatchling, have you-?”

“Not completely.” Black answered.

Alan grumbled. “She is in pain, and I wish for her to heal...why did you two leave the house do quickly. Almost in a panic?” He asked. “Did something happen to Amethyst or William?”

“Amethyst-love had been whipping William, when something snapped the ties open. Let's just say..... He will be gone longer than 5 years.”

“What did William do?” Alan asked alarmed.

Sebastian snarled. “He almost raped her.”

Black paled.

“WHAT!” Alan said in shock.

Sebastian nodded, to enraged to say anything.

It was then Amethyst walked through from a portal, Thranduil and Legolas flanking her. She was followed by another elf, his name being Haldir.

Black was wrapped up in a blanket, her eyes widened from shock of the news. “Ame-sis? Legolas? King Thranduil? Haldir? What news do you bring?”

“He will be held longer, be thankful he is not to be executed.” Amethyst replied.

“Alan saved me from the pain that I was getting.” Black sighed.

Amethyst nodded. “I am sorry for your pain, but that was a capital offense. Lady Galadriel will be placing him in the dark dungeons of Dulbedir.”

“I know...” Black said calmly. “I do have a good bit of news to share with you. Alan did an Alpha Claim on me.”

“It saved your life, so we Demons accept the Claim as Blessed.” The Demons spoke in Unison.

“I was already informed.” Amethyst added. “As closed off as Elrond is..he can be quite vocal.”

Black pouted. “That was my news to share.”

Both Demons chuckled.

“Head to bed, Hatchling.” Sebastian said as he saw the empty plate beside her.

Amethyst chuckled as Alan picked her up and carried her friend away. “You better take care of her.” She called after.

“Why do I feel, Amethyst is the one I have to watch out for..way more than the demons?” Alan asked, once he closed the door.

Black giggled slightly before she dropped the blanket, moving to the bed and falling asleep instantly.

Alan smiled, opening the door,only to jump back.

“You fear me, because I will,end you if you hurt her.” Amethyst replied, a smirk that rivaled Sebastian's.”

Sebastian chuckled softly. “Amethyst-love, come you only have a few bit of time and I want to make sure you know how much I love you and.”

Amethyst was upon him instantly, while Alan watched as she kissed the demon deeply. “Oh we are testing your stamina..my master.”

Sebastian growled darkly before he dragged her off to the bedroom. “I will test your stamina, my Pet.”

Claude appeared behind her and stripped her of her dress.

“Just don't tear anything.” She teased playfully, enjoying the attention to her person.

They took care of her clothes, not destroying anything. Then they laid her down and kissed every inch of her body.

When a hot tongue touched her clit, while another equally hot mouth touched her right nipple. A loud piercing groan could be heard. Trying to look down, to see the mass of Claude on top of her..which meant Sebastian was between her legs.

Claude's eyes open for a moment before he released his human guise. He smirked slightly as he felt Sebastian pinch his leg.

Sebastian nipped her clit, just to see what she would do.

“Oh..master. Bite me again.” She whimpered.

Sebastian growled and acquiesced to her demands.

“Please..please..more!” She whimpered, trying to touch Claude at least. Resulting in her arms to be bound quickly.

“You do not have permission to move.” Claude smirked.

Sebastian tied down her legs.

“Oh..but I just want to touch the two demons I love.” She whispered, making them both freeze.

Sebastian nipped again before he dipping his tongue into her body, moaning at her taste.

“My Lord Spider..please let me kiss you.” She purred softly, trying to buck into Sebastian’s tongue.

Claude's eyes widened before he kissed her lips, not really kissing her much so that what Sebastian did next more audible. 

Sebastian's fingers, clawed and sharp, entered her body.

She gasped in shock and slight pain, as the claws ssfd indeed incredibly sharp. “Sebastian!” She gasped out loud.

Sebastian pulled out instantly. “Ah ah ah! I am your Master.”

“You are my lover first.” She pointed out.

“No I am your Alpha first.” Sebastian moved Claude aside and bit down on her collarbone.

Her back arched instantly in his touch. “Alpha? Two Alphas?” She moaned out. “Oh please!”

Sebastian instantly thrusted in her, feeling Claude's body move to the other side and do the same.

A loud cry of pleasure escaped. “Please! Please let me hold on to you! Oh please!!”

Sebastian growled darkly as he drank, his dick pulsing heavily before his true form exploded out.

“Give me your all..oh my Alpha!” She cried out in pleasure, wanting to meet his thrusts.

Claude's dick started pulsing, his eyes and body as true as it gets, he fucked her rough, fast and hard.

Sebastian's fingers clawed gently over her skin, making swirling patterns that healed behind just as quickly.

“Your about to knot..aren't you?” She whispered, silently thankful her heat was not upon her.

Both Demons growled at her, before they did the very thing they wanted. They knotted inside.

She whimpered as now she was stuck to her Alphas, being stretched and tied down. Though it was arousing, it was also uncomfortable. “Please...Sebastian untie my hands at least.”

“Beg... Properly. Master Malphas.... Master Melotresma...” Sebastian growled darkly, pounding harder.

She winced, as the knot pulled on her insides; tears pulling to her eyes. “Ple-please...Master Ma-Malphas….Master Melo-Melot-tresma.” Her whimpers seemed to have snap something in them.

Both Demons stopped instantly, the bonds vanished in a moment later.

“Thank you.” She whispered, moving her arms to hold them. “I missed you.”

All they did in response was purr.

“I love you.” Amethyst whispered, before kissing Sebastian; turning to do the same to Claude.

Sebastian kissed her gently.

Claude's lips pressed against her neck.

She giggled, keeping her lips on Sebastian's for a bit. “We are gonna be like this for a bit, is there anything I should know?”

Sebastian purred slightly before he felt the first orgasm from him hit. “We will be here for a few hours. And you should know that unless you are going to only fertile at certain times of the year, then you **will** be pregnant.” He kissed her lips gently.

Claude's body shivered as he first violently ripped through his body. “We will experiment with what you like eventually, to see if you will get a higher level of orgasm.”

“Do you want children?” She asked, gaining two looks. “Hey, it is a serious question, not every man does.”

“Not immediately, no. Eventually I will, but for now it's a no.” Sebastian finally said.

Claude's head nodded in agreement.

“Then it is a good thing I am not in heat.” She chuckled softly. “When it is time and you both are still not ready, then I will take a suppressant,or,hide.”

“No suppressant, we can take something that lasts for about a month that causes us to be sterile.” Claude spoke for the first time since he started pounding her. “I will, however need a 72 hour notice, or tell us now, so that we can get ready for it.”

Amethyst bit her lip. “I was wondering if i would ever get to hear the deep sexy voice.” She teased, causing the raven to chuckle. “However, my heats are for the most part spontaneous. Never know when it will show up, and if Black goes into heat..my body reacts and goes as well. So, I could easily have several more during the year than I should.”

Both Demons nodded in understanding. “Then the first day you will be in a belt, along with us. We need that time to let the medicine take effect, and we will give you something for you to sleep.”

“Alright, though I will be on a journey for a few of them this year. Guessing Elrond explained, that Gandalf is pulling me alongside him.” She said with a chuckle.

Sebastian growled darkly before he gave her a harsh thrust.

Claude's thrusts were just as hard, but he continues afterwards to pound into her, to ensure that his scent stayed. His head buried into her neck, biting her neck again to tell her that he was not happy, also giving him the second orgasm.

Wincing slightly at the harsh treatment. “Your knots hurt a bit. But, do not worry. My travel companions are betas...I think, also you both have marked me so now my heat should only affect you.”

Both Demons snarled darkly but they calmed down. Sebastian's head going to her neck as well. His second orgasm hit hard at the taste of her blood from Claude's bite.

“Oh fuck….damn you both are amazing.” She purred, as Claude’s fingers danced along her clit.

Sebastian's hand gave her butt a smack, hard enough to sting for a moment, but not hard enough to stay that way.

Claude's fingers nimbly played with her clit, enjoying her reactions.

Thrusting hips, just so she may get some relief. Groans, of her companions fueled her to continue.

Both Demons continued to work on her body, gently pounding her, they were waiting for the explosion that would be her orgasm. “Cum for us.” They ordered dominantly.

Amethyst breathing increases, before she cried out. Not only did she orgasm, she also seemed to have squirt her juices everywhere. “Don't stop.” She begged.

Both Demons nodded, before they started to pound into a pace, but not power, that they wanted.

“Sebs-Sebs…..Cla-Claud…..” She moaned softly, which became louder as Claude continued with her clit. “Powerful..Vibrate..in top drawer.” She managed, shocking the demons.

Claude's spider legs unfurled, before one started to get the vibrator that he was told was there.

Sebastian's eyes widened at the shape of the item, and the others in the drawer. “Some of those things will change, so that we can fuck you on your first day of heat.”

“That is what they are for...heat days.” She moaned softly. “Today, they are used for more.”

Sebastian growled darkly before he unleashed his beast, pounding her as he wished

Claude's eyes widened and he quickly as possible dominated Sebastian. “Calm down.”

“Oh..” She moaned from the back of her throat. The sound the vibrator turning on and meeting,her clit, before her back arched. “OH!” She cried out, he sensitive clit protesting. “Force me to cum..please!”

Sebastian's eyes glowed with animalistic lust, before he started to work on her body with dark fevor. “I will have you begging us to stop.” His voice echoed with power, dominance and lust.

“I can take it..old man.” She purred.

Both Demons froze before they were now going to destroy her pussy. “You shouldn't have said that.” Claude's voice now was the same.

“Oh, Claude. You are the young one, so full of life and energy.” She purred to him, gaining a very unhappy Sebastian.

Sebastian roared with fury, before he started to pound harder, faster and more harshly than his rival.

Eyes rolled back as she moaned, the vibrator at full speed as she met his thrusts. “Oh fuck! Yes!”

Claude's body snapped deep inside as he felt his third orgasm hit. He cried out with pleasure.

Sebastian snarled pleased, continuing the pace he was going at.

“Oh Sebastian! Yes! Yes!!!” She cried out loudly.

Sebastian started to change angles, if he was going to pound her.

Her fingers moved and tangled in his hair, to bring him to her lips. Painful rough kisses were given, until her lips were swollen.

Claude's pace picked up once again, his head buried into her neck.

“CLAUDE! SEBASTIAN!” She screeched, before she released again.

Sebastian roared as he finally had his third orgasm, keeping the pace as much as he dared.

Claude's body finally thought that she was Claimed enough to let her go, his knot shrinking quickly.

“No Claude! More!” She moaned out.

“No.” Claude instantly pulled out at the demand.

Sebastian growled darkly, pounding her harder than he had been. “MINE.”

“Oh FUCK!! YES!! SEBASTIAN!!” Amethyst cried out in absolute pleasure.

Sebastian's head bit her neck, drinking from her again.

Her arousal drenched the bed, and the demon above her. Fingers tugged at his hair, urging him on. “I love you.”

Sebastian angled a bit more, a sharp grin going to his lips when she choked out a gasp. “Here it is. I want you to beg me for more.”

“OH PLEASE!!” She screamed, as her walls tightened around him. “Oh Alpha Malphas.”

Sebastian's fingers started to play with her clit around the vibrator. His hips smashing into her’s.

Amethyst cried out as she just began to orgasm over and over again, beginning to cum without knowing when they began and when they ended. 

Sebastian's knot grew for a few of them, before he kissed her lips gently, pulling out when his fourth orgasm hit, and finished.

When he pulled from her, Amethyst just fell back in the bed. “Snuggles?” She asked, as it was hard to keep her eyes open now.

Both Demons curled up around her, boxers on.

Her head found Claude’s chest, as she felt Sebastian wrap his arms around her.

Both Demons were asleep in moments.

 

**Black**

 

Black sighed in relief. “Finally they are finished.”

Alan chuckled. “Yes they are quite loud, but that is what to be expected from demons.”

Black growled. “It's also driving me batty.”

“Hush, my sweet.” Alan smiled softly, kissing her head, as she snuggled back to him.

Black sighed softly, purring at the feeling of Alan's lips. “I love you.”

“I love you to, and promise to always keep you safe.” He vowed softly.

She leaned up and kissed his lips. “I promise to kiss you once every day at least, unless I'm mad at you.”

“You're silly.” He commented.

“Of course, but it's always for you.”

Arching an eyebrow, Alan gave her a look. “Are you sure about that, Amethyst said you get pretty crazy when drunk.”

Black blushed slightly. “I will show you sometime.”

Alan hummed, before gently kissing her lips. “Rest, now love. Tomorrow will be a new day.”

Black kissed him back before she laid on top of him, having enjoyed waking up there. However unlike the first time, she was dressed in a onesie.

Running his fingers on her back, until her breathing evened out. Slowly he allowed his own eyes to close. He was later startled awake, by something wet and hot..licking at his member. “Black?”

Black giggled slightly, before she engulfed his member in her mouth sucking slightly as she took as much as she dared.

“You little minx!” Alan cried out, moaning softly as he tangled his hand into her hair.

She hummed deeply, purring at his hand in her hair. Her eyes closing as she pulled away, and was immediately pushed back down.

“Don't stop.” He begged softly, thrusting up gently. Urging her to take more of him.

_ 'Yes, my Master. My Alpha. My Alan.’ _ Black said from their Alpha-Omega Bond. She picked up her pace, sucking harder.

Moaning loudly, his hips thrusting slightly harder. He could feel his knot beginning to swell, which seemed to have startle Black. “It is alright, it is natural.”

She relaxed, before she started to moan, her eyes closing as she caught a taste of what she would have filling her. It was like oranges, but salty. She felt her body heat up at the very thought, her hips wiggling to try and relieve it.

Crying out, Alan came hard. “Swallow what I give you, and you will have a reward.”

Black swallowed, she was going to take care of her Alpha. He had been trying to do right by her, and as bratty as she was, he had been patient with her. She sure as hell was going to make sure he was satisfied.

In mere seconds, Alan had Black pinned to her back. Tearing away the onesie easily, before he began the long journey of kissing down her body. Making sure to blow air on the trail of saliva.

Her eyes closed instantly, baring her neck to him, and letting him have control. She moaned softly as he kissed her neck, her breasts and hips. Her breaths hitching at the cold air.

Smirking as he blew cool air on her hot clit, grinning as she squirmed. “What is the matter, afraid of a little cold.”

“No, Master Alpha. It's a little chilly for me.” She responded, breathlessly.

“Oh, let me warm it up.” He replied, allowing his tongue to glide over the little rosebud.

Black squeaked before a hot moan escaped. “Oh Master Alpha!”

“Stay quiet.” He purred. “Or I may have to punish you.” Purring softly, before blowing air at her entrance.

Black moaned softly, a shiver running down her spine.

Darting his tongue inside quickly, Alan moaned at the sweet yet tang of hee juices. “Wonderful.”

Black purred slightly before she wiggled her hips.

Thrusting his tongue deep inside, Alan moaned as she moaned. Traveling up until he latched on to her clit.

She whimpered at the loss before she cried out in pleasure, her hips bucking slightly.

“I said stay quiet.” Alan hissed, leaving her clit. Beginning to constantly blow on the sensitive flesh. “What shall I do?”

Black whimpered, her eyes wide with curiousness and pleasure.

Gently he began tapping the over sensitive clit, watching as she squirmed at the touch. “If you cum, you will regret it.” He purred.

She whimpered at the news, but nodded.

An evil smirk appeared on his face. “How do you address me?”

“Master Alpha.” Black said her neck bared to him in complete and utter submission.

“Good girl.” He hissed, messing with her folds; before thrusting a sole finger inside.

She gasped as he thrusted a very cold finger inside. She felt her body clenching on him instantly.

“So tight for me.” He purred.

“Yes, Master Alpha.” Black moaned softly.

He growled. “You will speak when I have asked you a question. Is that understood?”

Her eyes widened before she nodded. “Yes, Master Alpha.”

“Good, not one word. If I hear, then I will leave make breakfast and we will resume in two hours. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Master Alpha.” Her body shivered and dripped a bit more of her juices.

Watching her. “You better not cum.” He growled, before latching onto her clit again.

Her body jerked a bit before she started panting. Her eyes closing as she got closer, she tugged his hair in warning. Then she pressed closer, moans cascading from her.

“Didn't I say not a sound, before we had the conversation of words?” Alan suddenly growled.

“Yes, Master Alpha, but I'm a vocal person. I wish to inform you that I am getting close or that spot is sensitive for the plucking.” She countered with, moans as he was still playing with her. “So.... Close!”

“Are those excuses? Hm..what will I do? Shall I leave you like this?”

She froze, going silent, she was shaking her head.

“Hm. I believe you will sit here and wait till you calm down..and then I may touch again.” He purred.

She nodded, her breathing coming in pants.

With that, Alan went into the adjoining bathroom. The sound of running water, could not be missed as he showered. Returning to see his Omega clearly wanting. “Will you behave and not speak or make a sound?”

The Dark Elf nodded, her body shaking slightly with desire.

“Good.” His fingers went back on her instantly, rubbing her clit. Not once using his tongue until she was deserving.

Her breath hitched as she tried to fight being making a sound, of any kind.

“You best not cum.” Alan whispered. “If you do, then I will just make you over and over again. Until your little clittie is quite sore.”

Black wanted to cry out, she gave him a begging look.

“Or, do you want forced orgasms?” He asked curiously.

She shuddered.

The smirk that played. “You may answer, do you want forced orgasms..or ruined orgasms?”

“Forced, Master Alpha.”

He grinned. “I won't stop, until you have came five times in a row.” He warned.

She screwed her eyes shut. Her legs spread wide to get him to start.

He chucked, before he dived into her heat. His tongue becoming furious with her clit, adding a light scrape with his teeth.

Black squirmed blushing heavily, silent moaning coming from her.

Pulling back, Alan gripped her hips. “Still.” With that he blew cold hair directly on her clit.

She looked at him before she gave him a questioning look.

“Stay still..or I may have to tie you down.” He purred, before nipping her clit gently.

Black gave him a wide eyed look.

“What's wrong..do you like that idea?” He asked before touching her entrance. “Oh you do..you are practically flooding the bed.”

She turned away, blushing. Her body leaking a bit more. She then smirked slightly more a shadow pushed Alan's lips to her dripping entrance.

When the smack to her rear was received, she stopped. Alan glared at the wide eyes. “I was going to give you the forced orgasms you want, but now. You are not allowed to cum, you are going to bathe and then…” He stopped reaching into her drawer pulling out the vibrator. “You will wear this, for the rest of the day.”

Black smirked slightly more. “I will wear it, but Master Alpha, You won't be able to get into my room tonight~!”

“You aren't allowed to cum at all today, and if you do...your little clit right here will suffer.” He explained lightly popping it.

“Oh, I will.” Black purred seductively. “And you won't be able to stop it!”

His hand smacked her clit, surprising both at the wetness that followed. “Oh you are a masochist?” He smirked.

She wiggled, her body shaking slightly as she orgasmed.

He glared at her, before getting up and locking the door. Turning on the vibrator before he turned,it to her clit. “You are going to cum so much you can't walk.”

“A threat or promise, Alpha?”

“A promise.” He growled, turning the vibrator on full blast.

Black screamed happily, her body jerking and shaking. She pulled him into a heated drag out kiss.

“Oh you are beautiful.” Alan purred.

“Then make me milk you as you make me unable to walk. You have yet to properly bed me.” Black gave a wicked smirk.

“Do I need to spank you?” He asked.

“That would just pleasure me.” She snarky said.

He nodded. “What if I tie and blindfold you to the bed, leave this vibrator on you..and leave for a couple hours?” Alan saw fear and wonder enter her eyes at this.

“I don't know....” She finally said after a few minutes of thinking.

“Oh?” Alan asked. “Maybe I should use it as a punishment sometime.”

Black giggled. “What will I have for punishment this time?”

“I will sleep on the couch tonight.” The look of absolute horror was evident. “Or do you want the other punishment?”

Black whimpered at her Alpha. She crawled out of the bed going to his feet, whimpering even more when he moved away.

“Or will you behave and quit the back talk?” Alan asked simply.

“Yes, Master Alpha.” She submitted.

He nodded. “Back on the bed, you are going to rest. If you behave for the rest of the day, then I will take you.”

Black nodded, she looked up at him for a moment before she decided against her thought and went back to the bed, her eyes quickly shutting as she laid down.

The reaper smiled. “Now, what would you like to eat?” His voice suddenly soothing, as he sat on the bed. Running a hand through her hand.

Black purred slightly. “Fish, salad and a bit of toast, please.”

“Very well..chips maybe brought as well.” He told her before leaving the bedroom.

Black sighed softly before she curled up in the bed, slowly but surely falling asleep.


End file.
